When the light burns out
by MysticSorceror
Summary: After being blackmailed into a deal with Kei's grandfather Hikari fakes her own death. Nearly 3 years later she notices the way things have been going on without her including her grief-stricken ex-boyfriend.Will Kei ever know the truth? -On Hiatus-
1. Chapter One :: Absence makes the heart

**Since I have received an overwhelming amount of reviews/favorites etc. on my stories I will continue them in the new year along with my two new ones. Also this one is slightly like Changed just with things from later on in the manga, it is also the first S.A fic where I will answer all reviews.**

**S.A is property of Minami Maki**

**Please buy either the Hana to Yume / Shojo Beat editions or whatever is available in your country**

**Also: I'm sorry if the characters are OoC**

**~Myst**

**Chapter One: Absence makes the heart hollow**

"_Excuse me students of Hakusenkan. I have very saddening news for the academy, today Hikari Hanazono was announced dead. The cause was stated to be a train accident although more information is still needed. Hikari Hanazono was one of our brightest most promising students and it's---"_

"STOP IT!!" a nineteen year old boy yelled as he stood in the middle of the street. He blinked his weak eyes and turned towards the familiar road, he had to come back here from time to time as if to prove that she existed. That she had left something. As the residents of the neighborhood turned around the blonde realized just how conspicuous he was. Afterall it was a sight, a university student with a briefcase and glasses yelling at nothing. Odd, very odd.

With a deep breath, the blonde put his fist to his forehead and struggled to control his pain. It had been this way since he had heard that news, the only emotion he knew these days was grief. No matter what happened, what his grandfather did to him or his parents said could shift the fact that he still mourned the death of his girlfriend. It had been so long since he saw her smiling at him, since he last kissed her, since he last realized that she was more beautiful than he had believed. Where was the light of his life?

Hearing a voice behind him, the nineteen year old turned in that direction.

"Kei?" an eighteen year old, redheaded, French girl called. "Kei, why did we come all the way out here? When your grandfather told me that we were engaged, I thought I was receiving someone a bit more high-class than you. Why don't you take me out to a res---"

The blonde turned to her with tears in his eyes, "Do you think I want to marry you?" he asked coldly before realizing his words. "My apologies." With that he turned and faithfully followed his grandfather's plan. For the past two and a half years Kei had felt lucky to have his grandfather pull the strings on him, at least that made him get up in the morning and live; without these orders he didn't think he could cope very easily. No, that wasn't true. Kei looked at the girl and his heart broke again, he was glad for the plans but not for the people. No girl ever carried what she had. No girl was Hikari.

"I.." the girl seemed to cry over Kei's insensitive attitude, "I like Kei very very very much. I thought I was doing what I could to be Kei's perfect woman."

The blonde stared at her in disbelief, how could she ever attempt to compare with Hikari? She was nothing like her and in that nothing like his perfect girl. "Celine," he whispered as he felt his barely stable walls shake around him, "You're never going to be able to do that. I'm still in love with someone, you're nothing more than an arrangement that my grandfather set up, and...a friend."

"But I can be so much better than that girl Kei! I know that your grandfather put the two of us together but don't you think that there's a deeper meaning for it, that we're...we're destined to be together! I can be better than that other girl! I'm your true love!" As she stood there she saw his eyes drift off to a wooden house, her head dropped at once. She wanted to cry, he wasn't thinking of her at all but this house, this woman. "This is where she lives isn't it!?"

The blonde felt his throat grow dry at that question and he turned his attention to the ground, "Used to..." He took one last look before drawing another breath in and touched the girl's hand. "How about we get something to eat?"

"Because you don't eat Kei," Celine responded sharply, "You just sit there and look sad. All you do is look sad, all the time." After saying that she came closer to him so that her hand could latch onto his, "Plus what do you mean by she used to live here? If she used to live here why not go to where she li--"

Kei took another breath in as the red-head reached that word and he looked back at her and dropped his head in defeat. "She used to live..." As he said that his stomach churned again as it always did when the truth came out, he couldn't handle it. He closed his eyes and put a hand on his chest before turning in to lean on a brick wall. He had to get his strength back somehow.

"Kei!" Celine spoke up as she got closer to him, "Kei what is it? I don't understand, you started to say something and..."

"She's dead!! The girl I love died over two years ago." He turned back and caught Celine's taken aback expression, he hadn't meant to yell at her like that it was just hard to accept. It was hard to accept that he'd never hear that laugh, see that smile or be able to carry his princess. Accepting that wasn't something he could do and even getting this close hurt more than anything.

Celine touched his back seeing how hard this was for him, unaware that a hooded figure was watching them. The person bowed their head closing their eyes and wished inside that they could stop the blonde's pain. However, it had been made very clear that if they got closer to the Takashima future they would be the reason for his downfall.

"Kei, everything will be fine" Celine commented, "I can make sure that you're taken care of, you should try to forget all about her."

There was silence as the blonde stood extremely shakily, "I think I need a few moments alone." He felt so weak and he didn't want to let it bother her. "Can you wait at the apartment for me?"

"Of course Kei," Celine whispered, kissing her fiancee on the cheek and gave the person standing there a rather odd look before taking another look at the blonde.

The hooded figure took a step closer before allowing themselves to mouth his name "Takashima." As they stood there watching over him those cold words played inside the blonde's head, that scene that could bring down anyone.

_The greenhouse was an extremely sad place to be these days and everyone knew the reason. Hikari's death hadn't been received well by anyone. "So we're supposed to plan the cultural festival," Ryuu announced as he shifted through some of the papers on the table. "I say that we should do a..."_

"_Everyone should smile," Akira whispered before starting to cry but Tadashi held her closer. "Hikari loved festivals especially when she could see everyone smile." She looked over to the blonde who was in his own world, a world with some light in it still. "Kei, do you think we should do something in honor of Hikari?"_

_The blonde choked at this starting to feel breathless, he stared back at her with very wide eyes. "Like...like a goodbye?" he questioned in a desperate manner, something that the old Kei wouldn't have done. "No. It's not time to say goodbye, she still could...." he managed to force a somewhat creepy smile as the rest of the S.A felt their stomachs plunge._

"_Do you know if it was an accident though?" Tadashi asked carelessly, "I mean, there are reports every so often about teenagers who comm----"_

"_Why would Hanazono kill herself!?" Iori, the new addition to the S.A, snapped back at them. Kei shuddered at how that was voiced and put his head on his lap. He blamed himself completely and everyone knew it, whether it was suicide an accident or even a murder he felt it was his fault. If he had met her at the station then she wouldn't have gotten hurt, he'd have been able to stop it. He could have stayed at the new apartment and driven her to the school. He would have moved the planets in order to do something if he knew that this would be the outcome. _

"_Has anyone been to see her parents?" Ryuu whispered, "Maybe...we could ask."_

"_I've spoken to them," Akira spoke up as Tadashi nodded, Iori took a long breath in before nodding himself. Kei stared at his lap before lifting his head and looked at them. His eyes were sore and he appeared extremely exhausted._

"_It's not a happy place to be, there's no light there anymore." Kei whispered hugging himself before getting up and walked over to the door still not able to stand very well. This whole process was too much on him, how could he go back to life without her? She had changed him in all the right ways and he had lost her, he had lost his most precious person and the most important part of his life in one go._

"_Kei," Tadashi called out to him, "Where are you going?"_

_The blonde refused to reply to that but instead spoke weakly, "There's no light in this room anymore. I want to find out where it's gone."_

"_You mean the light?" Tadashi asked, "But it's in the middle of the day there's light everywhere if that's what you're looking for."_

"_I mean my light!!" Kei snapped back at him unable to keep in control of his emotions anymore, "My Hikari!!"_

**End Chapter ONE-**

**Pocky to all reviewers ^-^**


	2. Chapter Two :: Cruel to Be Kind

**CHAPTER TWO :: CRUEL TO BE KIND**

Turning her back on the pained blonde, Hikari Hanazono felt the guilt well up inside her as well. This was not the Takashima that she wanted to see, he was sad and empty and that heartbroken expression on his face wasn't going away. From trying to save him it had seemed that she had hurt him even more. With a deep breath those words played in her head again.

"_Why would you do that to him?" the sixteen year old girl spoke up, "Takashima is your grandson and I know that you care a lot about him so why? I can't be---"_

"_I..." the man who once had dressed like a bunny, started gazing down at Hikari. One look up would tell you that he had failed to change even after seeing the effort the girl was making, she was still far too low class for the Takashima family and especially for the promising future that lay inside his grandson. "I have given Kei too many chances of which he only refuses. If you do not stop immediately then I'm going to have to change the company roles to exclude him."_

_Hikari sat very still not understanding what this man was saying. If she continued to be with Takashima then he would have to be cut off from the family, was it that bad? More than that the Takashima name was so powerful that by cutting him off that would draw away from all his chances of success in the future. No one wanted someone banned from the elite, banned by their own relative as well. "Why not ask Takashima what he wants?"_

"_I think doing something like this without Kei finding out would be best. Of course, if you are unwilling to go along with it I have a few calls to---"_

"_You wouldn't cut him off," Hikari whispered trying very hard to not fall into this man's trap and be manipulated but it was hard. She wasn't even smiling anymore, there was no reason to smile. "You say that Takashima is the hopeful future for your company and he's trying hard to prove that he is. You couldn't risk losing him right, and he's family as---"_

"_Do you think that I have not thought this over?" the president asked taking a sip of the wine in front of him, "Kei has shown me that he is disloyal to the company and disloyal to my orders in the way he continues to date you. I own the media Hanazono, I can make it so that unless my grandson plays to my rules that he will never get an opportunity for something more than a convenience store sales position for as long as he lives, unless..."_

"_Unless I "save him"?" Hikari whispered trying to think through all the work that Takashima had done and all the times they had spent together. In order to save his future, to save him wasn't it best to sacrifice everything she had? Was that selfish of her? She blinked trying very hard to keep in control, it wasn't the time to prove anything or to compete, he had found a weak point in her and she had no way of going against it. "My parents..." she whispered keeping her head bowed._

"_Will be in on our game, your friends however must not be," the man allowed himself to smile knowing that he had won over her with these half-empty threats. "Do we have a deal?"_

"_And Takashima....Kei-kun," the girl whispered again, "please keep him safe. With that said," she looked down at her lap and for the first time realized just how young she was, how much she really didn't matter and she nodded; agreeing to do the hardest thing in her life. Hurting the one she loved so that she could save him._

As soon as she knew she had escaped him Hikari leaned against a brick wall of a store, relatively close to the station, and struggled to breathe. She had wanted to go up to him and get him to smile. See the smile that she loved the most. Stupid, that would have made the past two and a half years pointless. She had to keep running, she had to withstand the pain inside that came from knowing that she could never be with him again.

After she had made that deal, Kei's grandfather had made arrangements for her to study in California, somewhere he never expected Kei to go. Compared to the cost of Kei's frivolous adventures with her and the vast wealth of the Takashima family, her expenses didn't cost much at all. That was her thanks for doing this, being able to live a semi-comfortable life and attend a university whilst "saving" her ex-boyfriend.

She had lived that life to the best of her abilities, only catching Yahiro's eye once as he visited there but he could use jet-lag or just plain distractions to make sense of her being there. Everyone believed she was dead anyway and she didn't know who she could trust anymore, she wanted to see someone but everyone who had had connections with her had connections with Kei, she didn't even know where they all lived.

As she paced along the street she decided to catch the train only to find the blonde pretty close to her and attempted to shrug this off. They had been in the same place, walked pretty much at the same speed and both needed to catch a train in order to go somewhere else. That was all true apart from the fact that Kei Takashima was one of the wealthiest nineteen year olds in the country and could have gone back in anything from a limosine to a helicopter so he would have no need to catch the train.

"You were watching me weren't you?" he asked her in a somewhat cold manner, unable to see her face. "Did my grandfather send you to make sure I didn't go back there? How long have you been following me?"

Hikari took an awkward breath in, he had actually noticed her there? Well, of course he had, he wasn't the average person, he was special. She refused to say anything knowing that the sound of her voice would be enough for him to see through her disguise and waited for her train to come. Would he continue to be beside her?

"So...you have no answer to give me then?" he asked coldly, part of the Takashima demon being brought up from inside him, "Is there a reason that I'm not supposed to go back there? Ask my grandfather that for me, ask him if I'm banned from everything even slightly reminiscent of Hikari."

Stuffing her gloved hands into her pocket Hikari pulled out a notebook and pen before writing, _I do work for your grandfather and I won't tell him. I haven't been following you but I did see you there. _As she finished writing she looked at the letters to make sure he couldn't detect her hand writing through them and passed it to him. Kei took a look at it before blinking and read over the last part again.

"I did see you there?" he repeated in a doubtful manner before becoming angry again, "Did my grandfather send you to do something to the Hanazono family? Is that why you were there because if it is I'm warning you that I don't take their pain light-heartedly. You force any more sadness upon that family and I promise you that you will regret it. Who are you anyway or will I have to remove your hood to gather that information?"

Hikari froze now struggling to break free from his tight hold, this was more aggressive than he had ever held her before and she flinched noticing the demon inside him again. She tried to reach for the notebook but as he restrained one of her arms she couldn't. The plan was going to be ruined, she couldn't pull away from him and he would see her face and realize what had happened. He'd hate her for lying to him, for bringing on this pain and his future in the company would get put in jeopardy. It would all be ruined.

"Stop it!" she yelled at him, her voice unrecognizable due part to the slightly Americanized accent and part due to the fear. Kei didn't budge.

"Then stop following me, at least let me have the information from you that you already have from me." He looked at her, putting his fingers around the hood, tearing the material a little from her trying to get away before---

"HEY KEI!!" a familiar voice sounded from the other side of the station catching the blonde's attention enough for Hikari to struggle but not so much for him to release her. As the two of them stood there, the blonde attempting to figure out who had called him and the black haired girl struggling to get away, the very happy face of Karino Tadashi popped up from out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here!?" the extremely happy boy seemed to sing. "I was going exploring and then I met up with Akira and she wanted to go visit Hikari's family so..." as he reached that name he saw the depression on Kei's face again. Hikari struggled away from Kei able to escape for a second before he latched onto her again. From looking back at the black haired boy Hikari noticed the change, his hair had gotten even longer and he had tied it back, what more he had grown taller as well. Next to him was a very beautiful, wavy-haired girl. Akira! She had let her hair grow longer and wore more makeup but it was still Akira nonetheless.

Hikari finally found her relief, perhaps there was one person who she could tell but then again no. There was the possibility of Akira being mad enough at her to tell Kei and with that it would be ruined again. She could always silence the girl but that would break their friendship forever.

"So Kei, umm..." Tadashi spoke with a tilt of his head before directing a finger at Hikari, "That..person is?"

"I was just about to find that information out myself," the blonde replied now looking back at her at which Hikari tensed up and grabbed to Akira's arm. Leaning in Akira's direction Hikari felt the words leave her again.

"I want to talk to you," she struggled which made the shorter haired girl confused but also handed her the ammunition to stop Kei's persistent need to force an explanation from this girl.

"Kei, I have a few questions of my own to ask before you reveal their identity. I've seen this person following me more than you probably have and I'm...going to do it so...there," she tried to improvise after all this person sounded like a girl and who could deny the wish of a poor damsel in distress?

The blonde delivered a rather disgusted look towards Hikari before dropping her wrist. "Just make sure to either report the details to me or bring that...person back with you." As he watched Akira walk away with the hooded figure his stomach clenched again, this was weird. He shouldn't have left the two of them alone but he didn't want any more pressure on him. Was it dangerous to leave the two of them together? Giving an anxious looking Tadashi another glance he whispered to him, "Couldn't hurt to check what's going on."

After Hikari and Akira had found a safe spot outside where they could speak, the hooded girl took a deep breath. "Whether you're angry at me or not Akira-chan, please understand that I had my reasons for doing this. I had to protect someone precious to me..." Akira blinked, not quite getting what was being said before Hikari put one hand over the girl's mouth to stop her from yelling and with the other pulled off the hood exposing herself.

The bear-girl blinked rather hard at this. Tears streamed down her face and she launched into a powerful glomp. Without knowing what else to say she just cried onto the taller girl's chest. Seeing her put the hood on again Akira nodded with a smile. "I'm...I'm not mad at you, just confused but I'm sure you did have a reason. I'm...I'm just so happy to see you again and Kei..."

"Takashima can not find out about this. I'm asking you to guard this secret with your life, you're the only person outside of my family and Takashima's grandfather to know about me. Just don't tell Takashima, it would only bother him more than anything else could if he were to find out. Promise me that he won't ever know." Hikari spoke desperately grabbing hold of her friend's arms.

"I won't tell him even though I think he should know. Even though he hasn't been happy since that day and knowing this would take all his pain away I won't say a word. I promise however," she took another deep breath, "I want to talk to you about this soon to figure out what's going out. I'm just so happy to see you again," she blubbered before both girls looked to the side at where a very wide-eyed Tadashi stood.

From just looking at him, Hikari realized the painful truth. He had found out as well and that only lowered the chances of this secret being kept from the depressed blonde.

**I'm really overjoyed by the amount of reviews I have already received on this fic as well as the Alerts and Favorites. I'm very happy that everyone seems to like it so much. **

**This time there will be Mochi for all reviewers ^_-**

**~Myst**

**Thank you Reviewers CH:1**

icy, John, kimiri-chan, Peace Heaven


	3. Chapter Three :: Kaname Takishima

**Chapter Three :: Kaname Takishima**

_The days following the announcement were the hardest days that the blonde had ever had to face. He didn't know what to do, the source of all his happiness had been taken away from him. His favorite things, his favorite person, favorite food, favorite smile he couldn't have them anymore. For two weeks he hadn't been able to return to that school, he hadn't been able to concentrate on work or eat. He had let the battery on his phone die and didn't recharge it, if there wasn't any chance that she would call him then he didn't want to talk to anyone. Most of the time he lay in bed just staring at his arm, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat in fact the whole ordeal had affected him so much that he couldn't find the motivation to do anything anymore._

_Hearing the approach of someone at the doorway he blinked up with his tired eyes expecting to see his father looking in on him. Either him, Sui or one of the other S.A members trying to see how he was doing. Instead of seeing a face that could provide any sort of comfort he blinked up at his grandfather. He didn't want to see him anymore, he didn't want to hear the man say that he was better off without Hikari. He never wanted to hear those words._

"_What are you doing Kei? I've heard that no one from the company has seen you for two weeks, that is completely unacceptable especially for you. You are the promising future of the company and I hope you haven't for---" as he said those words Kei sat up to show just how much of a mess he was. His hair was ruffled up and he looked sicker, thinner, paler. "I want you to prepare yourself for the meeting this afternoon."_

_Kei just sat there blinking, he didn't know what to do exactly. It was as if he really was a robot and this time he had malfunctioned and broken, his hardware had become corrupted and he couldn't perform reliably. Forcing his eyes to make contact with his grandfather's, he nodded. "I'll make sure," he said weakly blinking. As he sat there he noticed that the room was spinning, his head felt worse than ever and he couldn't concentrate. All he knew was that he had to follow this man's orders. _

"_I've started to set up meetings with a few of the most fitting young girls and you will have to pick one to become engaged to. This isn't something that I'm willing to negotiate on. You will do this and you will forget about that girl. It's better to be without someone that selfish, someone who would plan their own death."_

_Kei shivered this time before bowing his head, "Hikari didn't kill herself! I won't accept you telling me that because it's not like her. She didn't kill herself."_

"_Get yourself ready for the meeting this afternoon and I'm telling you that you need to apologize to our shareholders," with that the man left his shaken up grandson._

_Kei kept his head bowed and closed his eyes, "She didn't kill herself. It's not possible, she would never choose to die."_

Kei kept his head bowed as he saved the document he was working on. He had a lot of work to do prior to the business meeting in two days time. Yesterday things had not gone to plan, first there was his portrayal of weakness near the Hanazono house with that damn spy watching him. Second he had been called away to a meeting without knowing the identity of the stalker and finally an argument with Celine. Apparently she had realized that she could not replace Hikari and so was trying even harder to be "his kind of woman". A topic Tadashi loved to discuss.

As he closed the document he had been working on, he reached towards his now vibrating phone. Picking it up he read Aoi's name, finally a return on the call he had made. He picked it up and spoke in his dull manner "Moshi Moshi."

"Kei-sama," Aoi spoke in a somewhat pleased manner although it shifted a little after hearing the blonde's response. "I wanted to return the call you left me last night and this was the soonest that I've been able to respond. You told me that you had some questions you needed to ask."

Kei put a hand over his eyes, he felt tired already and wanted to revert to that dead-like position on his bed, hidden under the covers with no force pushing against him. "It's to do with Hikari" he spoke softly as he sat in the study room of the elite university, "My grandfather once told me that the company did a background search on those connected to me. He told me that Hi—Hikari committed suicide..." he turned silent reaching that line. His walls crashed again and he wanted to cry, he would do anything to bring her back even if it was only to say goodbye.

"There has been evidence that Hikari-san did plan to die," Aoi responded as Kei curled himself up into a ball, trying his hardest to deny what he was hearing. "Gomen Kei-sama but there is hard evidence. She agreed to it...I can tell you no more than that."

Kei sat still, putting a hand on his forehead to fight the upcoming migrane that he was expecting. He felt sick already but he knew there was some mistake, Hikari wasn't the type of person to give up. He replayed what Aoi had said inside his head before his eyes widened. _She agreed to it. _What did that even mean? She had agreed to kill herself, had someone forced her to make that decision? If that was it then...he let his mind slip again as he asked the twenty two year old his next question. "What evidence was collected?"

"Kei-sama, I can't give you the evidence. It's strictly confidential, it might be best to forget all about Hikari-san." With that said Kei hung the phone up and shivered in the chair unable to do any more about this. It looked strange to see this academy's top ranking student, curled up in a chair, shaking heavily.

As he stayed there he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Akira standing behind him. He froze unsure of what to say to her and just let his head rest on his arm, "Don't tell anyone that you found me in this state?" he half asked, half ordered and the girl nodded taking a seat beside him.

"I won't," Akira replied before taking another breath in, "Kei, I can't tell you about who that stalker is but I can assure you that they're not a threat. They don't want to take anything away from you and...they're safe, that's all I can say to you."

Kei stared at her before getting himself seated, his blonde strands of hair getting in his eyes, "Akira? Do you think it was because of me? I keep replaying our time together and I don't understand where I went wrong. If I hadn't hurt her or gone too far or acted insensitive to her, do you think she'd still be here?"

"I didn't think that she would have killed herself Kei," Akira replied softly, "And definitely not over you. Hikari loved you, you should know that." As she said that Kei started to pack up his belongings and looked at her, keeping the same sadness in his eyes as he had carried ever since the announcement.

"I'm going to take a walk to clear my head, you don't have to come with me but..." his eyes travelled away from her, why did he suddenly feel an insecurity come from being alone. Before Hikari became his girlfriend he had always done things by himself, why couldn't he just go back to that? Wasn't he able to?

"I'll come," Akira whispered as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder and watched him brave a smile. This guy's world had come crumbling down as soon as the words 'Hikari Hanazono has been announced dead' hit his ears. Hikari was his world and without her, it was more painful than anything. She could still remember his face, that total silence around him as he stayed there like a frightened child. The next moment he had frantically run around the academy searching for her unable to accept what his mind was telling him.

"Did she hate me?" he whispered keeping his head bowed as Akira snapped into reality once again, "Did she dislike me? Was I imagining the things that she said to me, that she loved me. Why? Why was I even with her? I'm worthless compared to her."

Akira felt her stomach churn listening to him. The guy seemed confused about everything these days but she couldn't go back on Hikari's trust. "She loved you," Akira repeated softly watching the boy want to break down again. Much to the disappointment of the Takishima company, Kei had been put on medication a year ago for manic depression, he never took it and so things remained hard for him. Harder for him than for anyone else. "Kei, listen to me."

The blonde stared up at her, giving the wavy haired student his full attention and blinked as he heard Akira's words. "You were Hikari's prince perhaps even more than she was your princess. She wouldn't choose to kill herself to hurt you but...there might have been other reasons for doing what she did."

"Then why didn't she come to me!!" Kei snapped regretting doing so after he heard those words come out, he hadn't meant to yell but when this subject was on the table his emotions escaped, he yelled to stop the pain from pressing against his heart even more than it already did. "She could have told me anything!! I would have helped her so why would she!?"

"Kei-kun," came a very familiar voice from behind the two of them, "I've managed to find something that would be of some interest to you." The two childhood friends turned and looked to see the third member of their elementary school party. Kei blinked as he stood ready to listen to what Yahiro had to say. "Have you heard the rumor that President Kaname Takishima keeps a private record of all of his business meetings so that he can be sure to keep everything inside the right lines. So that no one cuts him short or disrupts an important engagement he's planned."

Kei looked at Yahiro not understanding what he was talking about or his reasons for mentioning this, "I've heard that he does. Most of the files are on his laptop where they can't be reached."

"Except if you are able to hack into the system," Yahiro commented raising an eyebrow, "It took me a long time to find this information and I'm not that sure what to make of it but you might be rather interested in it." Kei turned away, he didn't want to deal with the family business anymore. He wanted to think about Hikari, to remember her voice and try to imagine her beside him once again. The girl who was prettier than any seashell he had come across. "It's a meeting between your grandfather and Hik---"

"Hikari!?" Kei asked bringing himself to full alert behavior. "Information about Hikari?"

"It's recorded the evening of the day before she passed away," Yahiro explained now taking a solemn approach and handed Kei the headphones and mp3 device. The blonde immediately put them in his ears, tears filling his eyes as he heard her voice again.

"_So you'll do it?" his grandfather asked in a rather expectant manner as the girl cried. _Hearing her tears Kei felt the demon creep up within him, his hand forming into a fist and anger filling his eyes mixed with the tears.

"_I'll do it. If I do this then Takishima, Kei-kun will be alright? That's the deal isn't it?" Hikari whispered shivering. She sounded so drained by this decision and she realized just how much she could hurt the one she loved by keeping him to herself. "If Kei-kun remains safe then I'll do it. I'll "kill myself" if that's what you want."_

"_That's what I need from you" the man replied, "It will indeed save Kei, that's what you want most isn't it to save him. After all the trouble he's caused for the company it's only right to keep him there so tomorrow morning, would that be too soon to make the announcements. To make the preparations?"_

"_I'll "kill myself" tomorrow morning and he'll never see me again," Hikari whispered softly. "If I "die" I can save him so okay I'll...I'll do it."_

Kei started to listen to his grandfather's cold voice but stopped the device, he couldn't take anymore of this. He stared down at the ground starting to laugh in a manic type manner. "He murdered her!!" he yelled the angriest he had ever been, "He killed her and for that...for that." He took another look at Akira before grinning coldly, "I think I'll go to London."

**END CHAPTER THREE  
POCKY TO ALL REVIEWERS**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS CH.2**

Dark Shining Light, icy, kimiri-chan love is killing me,


	4. Chapter Four :: SHS Saving His Soul

**Chapter Four: S.H.S – Saving His Soul**

_Just over a month after he had heard the announcement about her death, Kei Takishima had been able to pick up enough courage to visit this house. He could hear silence, there seemed to be no noise surrounding him as if everything had just...died. It mirrored Hikari's absence and that's what scared him. Looking down at his arms he made a check of the large flower bouquet and gift for the family. This was never going to be enough. Nothing was going to be enough to battle the pain Hikari had left. _

_Standing still he kept his head bowed as Masako Hanazono answered the door, surprised to see him standing there. "Kei," she whispered in a slow, concerned voice. She wore black as he did, Hikari must have left as much of a hole in her family as she had in him. "If you're..."_

"_I'd like to see the alter," he whispered slowly keeping his eyes closed. He had been there the week after the death had occurred, one of the few times when he had left his bed and the sole reason was to see the funeral. Just see that coffin with his own eyes where his precious Hikari was and feel that grip on his heart as it burned. He'd never be able to see her again. After that day his concentration had slipped even further and he hadn't even been able to see the family alter where the urn and photograph were. _

_Staring at the ground he tried his hardest to maintain control of himself so as to not do something crazy such as steal the ashes, the last remains of his princess. As much as he hated the fact that he wasn't the one to look after them, to feel the connection with her every day, he had to keep them here with her family. The people that she loved. The people she probably cared for more than him._

"_Of course..." Hikari's mother spoke slowly before blinking as Kei bowed to her and then handed her the gift for the family._

"_Please take it," he whispered not knowing how she would receive it, he was paranoid that she would hate the gift and thus hate him. It wasn't much of a gift for a family in mourning afterall what could they do with Hermes teacups and bowls but as far as gifts went it seemed adequate. Removing his shoes Kei solemnly followed the woman into the house. He teared up upon seeing the beautifully painted urn and especially the picture, one of the most beautiful he had seen of her. _

"_Hikari," he spoke again as he trembled. He came nearer the alter, the smell of incense hitting his nose and flowers surrounding her. Gazing down at the dozen roses he held he felt the worthiness of being her boyfriend. He should have known that she would have received enough flowers. His were worthless then, he had provided the girl his heart had belonged to a worthless bouquet. "I'm so sorry," he started to cry unable to keep in control anymore, "I'm sorry for what I did wrong, I couldn't save you. I..." he bowed his head before hearing someone behind him and turned to see Jiro Hanazono._

_Standing immediately, he bowed to the man and took out an envelope offering it to him, "Please accept this with my condolences," he tried to say without sounding weak. It didn't work but he couldn't help it, the person who mattered most to him in the entire world had left him. He hadn't been able to do everything he had wanted to do with her but it was too late now. "It isn't much but please accept it." _

_Jiro stared at him before opening the envelope carefully and noticed the cheque inside made out for 30,000,000 yen. Feeling his heart beat painfully in his chest from just seeing the sixteen year old's grief he took a deeper breath and shook his head attempting to pass the envelope back. It wasn't right to take this money from him, even though Hikari had stressed that it was for his own good that Kei understood her sudden disappearance as her death, the amount was too much. "I can't accept this but I than---"_

"_I'm not taking it back," Kei interrupted the man, still remaining bowed out of respect. "It's what I want to give you, the amount is less than Hikari deserves though, I apologize for that but it's the most I can withdraw at the current time..." he shivered, his voice breaking as he continued to speak. "I'm begging you to accept it."_

_Jiro nodded before putting a hand on Kei's shoulder as the blonde finally rose. "I'm glad that my daughter had you in her life, you truly love her don't you?" The blonde choked again, he was unable to control his emotions anymore, unable to be as strong as he always tried to be. His light had disappeared and he didn't know what to do without it being there. "My daughter was extremely lucky to have you in her life."_

"_Not as lucky as I was to have her," Kei responded gently, his heart being torn apart as his eyes drifted to the urn again. He couldn't look away from it, if these ashes were the remains of his princess then he needed to see them taken care of, no matter what._

Kei rested his head against the window of the plane just staring out at the clouds. If London wasn't so far away then he would haven't had time to get his anger under control. He didn't know what to do, attacking his grandfather viciously like he wanted to would only cause further problems for his family. What more it would bring out his cruelest expression, Hikari hated seeing that face. Yet, nothing had disgusted him so much as that man's conversation with his precious Hikari. Killing herself to save him? So in many ways it was more his fault than his grandfather's. Through some method, whether it was loving her too much or always being around her, he had forced her into choosing his happiness over her life. Didn't she realize that there was no way on earth that he could ever be happy without her?

More than anything he wanted to give his grandfather the same death as that man had given Hikari but then how would she have seen him? He wasn't a murderer and there was that light inside of him that she had left him with that told him that, although he had the strength and determination to become a murderer, staying with his morals was important. He wasn't a murderer nor could he become one. Then what did he want to happen?

Staring down he felt his stomach plunge, the mp3 device, he clapped a hand over his eyes. Why hadn't he brought it with him? How idiotic was that! Why wasn't he thinking about it when he just suddenly decided to take off for London. With his heart beating in his chest he realized how pointless this trip was, it was a dead end. A time when he would just be turning himself in with no escape. Even though the man had been the cause of Hikari's death he needed evidence or otherwise what was the point, some of the company employees already believed that he was insane. They had just cause as well, this distance between him and the other members had appeared after the tabloids had caught the fact that he was supposed to be on anti-depressants.

His original plan had been that he would barge in there, grab his grandfather by the throat and demand an explanation before leaving him unconscious whether he explained the situation or not. Stupid, without any evidence that plan was pointless. Without any evidence he would have beaten up a relative of his who was too proud to admit the truth. That would then be reasoned as part of his depression and the mourning process. Afterwards he would either be trapped within that house or, if reaching the extent he wanted, arrested. Family or not, sending the president of the company to the hospital was just cause for arrest.

In the end if he followed that plan he would lose everything. He'd never be able to prove that Hikari's death was murder and not suicide. He needed that evidence and it was the most foolish mistake of his life to return it. Pressing the button next to his seat that allowed him to communicate with the pilot, he spoke in a rather authoritative tone. "I need to return to Japan, turn the plane around."

"Are you sure sir?" the pilot answered back to which a cruel grin became clear on the boy's face. He knew what he had to do, grab those files and prove what really happened to his late girlfriend. He would get revenge for Hikari's death, if it was the last thing that he ever did, but not by murder, by justice. This was one of the last things he would be able to do for her and it was worth spending time in Japan to plan it out and do it properly.

"Positive." Kei replied before letting his finger release the button. There were a few people he needed to talk to in Japan starting with one man who would be the angriest at this news besides him. Still he needed to know. Jiro Hanazono deserved the truth and that was exactly what he was going to give him. The truth about what happened to his daughter and in that he'd gain his first ally.

From that point the darkness seemed to replace the anger in his heart and he bowed his head, the game was just beginning and he was going to play it through with all the motivation he could grab. He wouldn't quit until he had brought that man down and finally given Hikari what she deserved. One thing was for certain, he couldn't allow this man to go unpunished no matter what happened to him.

Closing his eyes he curled himself up again, maybe he really was insane to go this far. Maybe he loved that girl too much and it might be better to forget her. Tears entered his eyes as he thought that and shook his head. He was behaving like an infant but he wasn't ready to forget. He loved her! He wanted to continue to love her for as long as he could and yet there was no way to bring her back. No way to really give her the love that she deserved or to have her understand just how perfect she was.

He stopped and took a deep breath, trying to force himself to stop acting this weak. This wasn't the self that he had ever wanted to have especially around Hikari. This him would just trouble her and that was the thing he feared most, her being bothered by him. It wasn't a joke anymore or an experiment after eating a magical love candy. It was pain and seeing him in this kind of torment would kill her. Putting a hand over his eyes, he couldn't take it anymore and shook rather hard as if enduring a seizure. Why did he think that? Words like those are what sunk him into deeper and deeper depression. He could still remember his father's look when he realized that sending his own son to a psychiatrist was for the best. The boy who used to self-diagnose himself had lost that ability.

He had sat there as the doctor stared at him with an obviously practiced smile, he had completely broken by that time. Overworked, Overstressed, Heartbroken. They had spoken to him and found that he had almost lost the ability and the will-power to speak. That he had once been strong but that was because his girlfriend had been there. Without her he was like an abandoned puppy, too scared to face the world again with that dull, lifeless gleam in his eyes. His hair was a mess and he couldn't maintain eye contact with anyone.

He looked out the window of the plane again trying to think about what Hikari would say if she had ever found out about the medication? The Hikari he liked to think about would be supportive, understanding. She would be the type to try her hardest to make him happy, to easily bring out his smile. She would even make sure to know when all of his appointments took place so she could sit out in the waiting room for him. That was the Hikari he wouldn't want to tell because he wouldn't want to trouble her.

Yet, what if the opposite happened and she rejected him. That pain would be enough to make his heart sink again, though not as bad as her death, it would still destroy him. There was no doubt about that.

**End Chapter Four**

**Cupcakes to Reviewers XD**

**Thank you to reviewers Ch. 3**

icy, kimiri-chan, love is killing me


	5. Chapter Five :: Keikun ga daisuki!

**Chapter Five :: Kei-kun ga daisuki!**

_Hikari Hanazono sadly paced the streets of the university she attended. She missed him more than she ever thought she could and every time she remembered him it was as if she was experiencing his death. She must be putting him through pain and yet she could do nothing to make it better. What hurt most was being around all these blondes, the amount of blonde haired male students she met ripped her apart, they all reminded her of him. Her prince who, although she knew he didn't like being without her, she had left. She could still see him at times, it was weird. Her chest would feel weak and she would imagine him being there, her protector, her rival, her best friend and the person who owned her heart all in one. _

_Each and every time she would imagine seeing him she would subconsciously run over to the mirage, grab his arm and with a smile start to speak. She still remembered the last time when she had found a boy who had hair exactly like Takishima's. She had pushed through a crowd to grab him before saying in Japanese, "Kontesto ga aru!!" The American teenager had stared at her as if she was insane._

_She could remember his voice, his surprised look, sideways glance and then his slow words, "O-kay then...can you get off of me now?" _

_Hikari bowed her head, they weren't him, he wasn't here. She wouldn't be able to be with him anymore, never again but at least he was with his family. He had the life he deserved and he was more than she deserved. Bowing her head she felt the tears prick her eyes, her heart begged her body to return to his side, to see his smile and feel his touch. Her head always disagreed. It was better for him if she stayed where he couldn't find her, someone else could bring out his smile. He could love someone else and seeing him do that, even if he didn't know who she was, seeing him smile again would make her feel alright. _

_He deserved to smile as beautifully as he always did. Her favorite smile, her favorite hugs, she loved him and yet because she couldn't give in to her embarrassment, she had never been able to tell him that fully. Thinking about it she felt sick and before she knew what she was doing ran to the bridge. As she stood there some of the other students just watched her as she yelled very loudly._

"_Kei-kun ga daisuki!! Baka Kei-kun ga totemo daisuki!!" Tears filled her eyes as she stood back and stared at the Caucasian students gazing at her as if she was insane. It wasn't her fault that they didn't understand a word of what she was saying. She needed to yell that. She needed to admit her feelings out loud so that she didn't forget them. By this time he must have been comfortable with her "death". It had been five months since he would have heard the news, since he would have heard that she had killed herself. _

_Struggling to maintain her composure she whispered to herself, "Kei-kun wa Hikari ga daikirai."_

Kneeling down in front of her two old friends Hikari kept her head bowed. Her hair had gotten even longer and she wore a bandanna. They sold a lot of them in the United States and she had become used to wearing one. She wore the latest fashions from the States but her sadness shone through beneath all of them. "I'm sorry that I lied to you," she apologized to the two former S.A members. "I had to do it for..." she choked, she couldn't say his name anymore, it became too painful whenever she thought of him. "...him."

"I don't think that Kei was too happy with it," Tadashi spoke carelessly as Hikari shivered again starting to feel the tears in her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was break him but if she hadn't chosen this way he would have been hurt in another and the other way seemed more painful for him. "Do you---"

"Does he hate me?" Hikari finally managed to ask gazing up at him with her wet eyes and frightened expression, "He hates me doesn't he...he mu---"

"Kei would never hate you," Tadashi grinned trying to reassure Hikari before she felt her walls crash down in the same way that Kei had.

"I still think that you should tell him," Akira commented trying to escape Hikari's dismissing look as she heard that, that idea wouldn't work. No matter how much Hikari did want to tell her old rival that she was alright it would ruin everything she had worked for. "Hikari, he's not the same. He hasn't been the same since you've been gone."

"Don't tell me that!" Hikari snapped as she stared at the front door, she didn't lock it did she but she didn't want to interrupt this conversation to do it now. She was finally able to get some things off her chest and she stared at Akira with a pleading look. "Can you please close the door to this room, I'd rather keep this as a private conversation," she seemed to beg of her old friend. Akira got up and did so before looking Hikari in the eyes. "I'd like to pretend that he's fine, my heart couldn't handle anything other than that. I...I hate hurting him because I love him more than I've ever loved anyone. I still do," she whispered blushing slightly but continued to stare at the floor.

"So what really happened?" Akira asked before pausing and hearing the rain outside, she shook her head thinking that it wouldn't make a difference and returned to her bag pulling out a box of cakes and sweets and things like that. Tadashi licked his lips as he gazed at his teddy bear with an open mouth. Akira stared at him, "I'm not going to feed you idiot."

Opening the box she offered the first pick to Hikari before seeing her break down, refusing to eat. How could she when her heart hurt this much? "I...I didn't want to hurt him..." she shivered now allowing the emotion to release from her as Akira pulled her into a hug and Tadashi offered a sympathetic look although he was now stuffing his mouth. "My parents tell me that he comes at the same time every month with different kinds of flowers." Her voice grew sore, "Please tell me that he doesn't. He shouldn't...."

"Well what can I tell ya," Tadashi shrugged, "That's Kei for you. He went half-insane as soon as he heard the news, ever since then..." his eyes fell to the ground as he let his breath just come out with no words attached. "We've been trying to keep him calm about this but he's changed."

"I couldn't help it," Hikari whispered, "I had to..." she shivered as the truth spilled out her mouth, "His grandfather threatened to cut him out of his own family. He was going to alert the media that he had done something wrong, if I hadn't done this his future...his world it wouldn't be..." she shook her head the tears now flowing down again. She loved him and she knew what she did had hurt him but his grandfather was more powerful than she ever could be. He was the one in control of Kei's future, not Kei himself and definitely not her.

"I'm sure that if he kn---" Akira suggested now returning to sitting in the triangle that the three of them had formed.

"He can't know," the darker haired girl whispered as she shivered, "Please don't tell him. He can't know, I don't want to be the reason that he can't achieve his goals and his dreams. I'd rather have him hate me for being selfish rather than...rather than secure that type of future for him. I love him too much to do that to him." She flinched as she heard the door open, that must have been Atsushi. How would her brother react to her letting the secret out to two people? At least she trusted them. They were friends with Kei but she felt in her heart that they wouldn't tell him.

She trusted them enough to feel that Kei would never find out. That he would continue to grow from the grief and that one day, the day that she wished for more than any other, his happiness could last without her. She kept her head bowed until she heard the sound of footsteps and saw a shadow outside but she couldn't tell who it was. She closed her eyes, that endless pit forming in her stomach telling her to escape, telling her that the worst was to happen but she ignored it.

As the doors opened her eyes travelled to the soaked-through blonde nineteen year old. Her breath was stolen away from her as she remained sitting there, her heart pounding in her chest. She was stuck as was he. All they could do was blink at each other unaware of how to react. He was the first to do so, falling to the ground and pressing his hands against the wooden board as he knelt down, his hands in front of him.

"Thank you..." he whispered through tears. He didn't know what else to say but that. It was as if his wishes had been answered, the wish he was always making. He shivered, the emotion taking him over and keeping him down on the ground before he felt his glasses get cloudy due to how the tears were collecting in his eyes. "Thank you..." he continued to speak not sure who he was talking to exactly, maybe there really was a God. All his life he hadn't believed in that kind of supreme power but then what was the meaning of this girl sitting there right in front of him. "Thank you...thank you..."

He looked up at her, taking his glasses off and staring at Hikari with wide eyes showing all his pain and his weakness. A flicker of a smile appearing on his lips. "You're real aren't you?" he asked not knowing what else to say, he had imagined her back so many times that maybe the anger he had directed towards his grandfather had finally made him snap and he was hallucinating.

Not knowing what else to do the girl stood starting to shiver, "No...no..." she looked at him, her heart breaking and she turned looking for somewhere she could escape from. Before the blonde had a chance to get up she had dashed out of the window, running as fast as she ever had before. He couldn't find her, if she left now he might believe that he was crazy. It was a long-shot but maybe it would work. As the rain poured down overhead she saw the drops collect in puddles and heard her own feet kicking the water but there was another sound. A very familiar sound and before she knew what was happening, two arms encircled around her and she felt him hold her extremely tightly.

"Don't run Hikari," he whispered crying more than he ever had before but this time from happiness and gratitude rather than pain. "Because there's no way that I'm going to let you escape. There's no way I can lose you for a second time." Moving to the front of her he gazed into her eyes, his heart beating loudly before kissing her and feeling her sink into him before his arms wrapped around her holding her as tight as he could without hurting her. "Please don't ever leave me again," he begged of her, resting his head on her shoulder, tears soaking through the material. "Don't leave..."

**End Chapter Five:**

**How was it, please tell me your reactions because I know that this was the part many people were waiting for. Hopefully I executed it as well as you were hoping for.**

**Huggles for all reviewers. Review to see the next chapter ^_- I need motivation!**

**Thank you to all the people who have favorited this story thus far**

Aiko426, kimiri-chan, love is killing me

**Thank you to all the people who put this story on alert thus far**

Aiko426, MurasakiNeko13, kimiri-chan, love is killing me, nikikuchan


	6. Chapter Six ::Confessions & lots of hugs

**Chapter Six :: Confessions and a lot of Hugging**

An hour later Hikari sat very still in her old bedroom and looked at Akira who was just watching her with a smile. Looking at the blonde she took a deep breath, "You can let go of me," she spoke softly. Kei shook his head still with his arms latched around his former girlfriend, there was absolutely no way that he could ever let her go. If he did he didn't know what would happen, would she disappear or turn into dust or.... He closed his eyes again, shaking his head again like a spoiled child, he didn't want to think about what would happen if he let go of her.

"I caught Hikari," he told her gently pulling her even closer to him, "And so I intend to keep Hikari with me. Besides if Hikari tries to escape and run away again I can always capture her again and treat her like a princess." His blonde hair got in his eyes and he felt a slight irritation from his foot due to the weird position he was sitting in but he brushed these things aside. All that mattered was that his heart was coming together again. He had his light back and this time he was never ever going to let it go.

"Kei," Hikari sighed as she saw him blink back at her, listening intently to whatever it was she had to say. "You have to listen to me, you can't be near me. You can't let anyone know you know or it's all over, I did all this so I could save Kei-kun."

The blonde kept looking at her, the smile on his face not going away. "The one thing I want is to be near Hikari-chan," he whispered, his expression remaining overjoyed at the realization that his grandfather had forced Hikari only to fake her death but not die. This situation was painful to hear about but at least it allowed him to keep hugging the Hikari in front of him. "I will do whatever it takes to be close to my cute Hikari-chan-chan."

"Hey Kei," Tadashi spoke up as he leaned against the wall, "You really should let go of her, don't you think she's found someone else whilst she was in the States. You might be holding onto another guy's gi---" as he got nearer the end of that sentence he caught Kei's demon glare and backed against the wall, flinching from just seeing it. "Or...maybe not."

Akira looked down at the sheets below her, "If you guard the door Kei then you can still stop Hikari from escaping, you are fast enough and then you won't be hugging Hikari so much. Besides, she doesn't want to go back on her deal with your grandfather." After saying that the wavy haired girl stared up at the ceiling, at least the old Kei was coming back, that was something to be grateful for, even though he was more obsessive than ever.

"Your grandfather," Hikari started to speak again as Kei nodded listening to her, "the choices he's given you are to either give me up for dead or he'll cut you off from the family and the family fortune."

Kei remained still at that point before laughing, "I choose Hikari over all the money in the world. Sure it will be a lifestyle change but if Hikari is in my life then it's worth it. Plus no matter what I can get another job and there are places for me to go so Hikari doesn't have to worry about that."

"No," the girl replied sadness in her eyes as she looked down at the ground, "No, I can't let Kei-kun make that decision. You're not thinking right," she put one hand on his forehead before nodding. "Yeah, you have a fever and you're not thinking properly. If you were you'd see that I'm not worth that, even though I love Kei-kun more than I've loved anyone...no. You're not choosing me."

Sitting straighter Kei finally released her but put a hand on her shoulder straight away to test whether she was still there. He walked over to the door and sat in front of it before sliding a hand up to his forehead, "My choice is always going to be Hikari, whether Hikari wants it to be or not. Whether I have a fever or I'm exhausted, my choice will always be Hikari. After losing Hikari once, I know that I couldn't handle losing Hikari for a second time." He smiled warmly at her, closing his eyes, "It makes me very happy to know that Hikari-chan loves me since I'm madly in love with Hikari."

Hikari gazed down hearing that before standing up to stretch her legs to which Kei just blinked up at her, trying to watch her every move to see where she would go and if she would just fade away. Taking a deep breath he allowed his face to go calmer. "I know Hikari doesn't like it especially if I act so lovey-dovey so I apologize but I'm happy that Hikari was able to bring my smile back. It doesn't feel like my heart is breaking anymore with Hikari next to me. That's why I'm begging Hikari to stay with me because I love her so much that I will die without her. The emotion I faced without Hikari is much worse than the emotion that would come from having my family ties cut off."

Hikari choked listening to him and seeing the pain in his eyes once more, she had no idea how hard it had been for him and she knew that if she asked him there was the possibility of him blocking her out. Without another word she came towards him and sat down next to him. Closing her eyes she lay her head on his shoulder. He blinked before grinning at her just being there next to him and put an arm around her. "If you're sure about this," she whispered before closing her eyes and nodding, "Then I'd like to be with you. I'll stay by you side as much as I can, so don't worry..." she smiled, tears sparkling in her eyes, "I love Kei-kun too much to keep away from him again."

With that said Hikari leaned her head to the side as Kei held the back of her head gently and kissed her. This was what he had been wishing for for so long, Hikari coming back to life and being with him. This was his idea of heaven no matter the consequences of this decision. At least he had the thing that mattered most to him, at least he had his light. However, he had no idea that from this point on things would be getting a lot worse for him.

Watching the two of them together Tadashi waited for a moment and then jumped up making a creak on the floorboards as the two lovebirds opened their eyes to see what he was doing. "We should have a party! A welcome back to life Hikari thing, we could invite all of th---"

Hikari shivered at this, things really were going to get out of control, it was bad enough that Kei knew and would probably be punished for it but she didn't want to run the risk of meeting too many people at once only to be forced to leave again. "No," she whispered staring at the ground as Kei held her from behind, still too afraid to let her go. "I...I don't want to do that. It's bad enough that K-Takishima knows." she froze at how naturally that had come out. She had been calling him Kei-kun ever since she left but now that things were settled between them she found his last name coming out. "Please keep this a secret," she spoke weakly before looking behind her at her boyfriend, "Kei-kun, can you ke--"

"If it's what Hikari wants," he whispered and with a gentle hand swept back her hair and kissed her neck passionately. "As long as I can be with Hikari I will follow my princess's wishes. So what is it that you want me to do first Hikari-chan?"

With a look down the girl stared at her knight in shining armor with sad eyes, "I need for Kei to go back to his fiancee and pretend that nothing has happened." As she said those words she noticed a look on the blonde that she had never seen before, depression and her eyes widened, had she caused this in him? "I...I think that would be the...the sa—safe----I'm sorry, I did something wrong so tell me what it is and I'll make up for it. I'm sorry," with that she bowed to him and felt his hand stroking her long strands of hair.

"That's not it," Kei took a deep breath before looking Hikari in the eyes. "I should tell Hikari this in case it changes something about how you see me." Sitting down next to her he bowed his head, "It's alright for Hikari-chan to hate me after she hears this." He looked up at her to see that confused expression and took a deep breath in before speaking, "Two years ago, after I thought Hikari had died I got diagnosed with manic depression. Hikari is not the person who nee—-" before he could even get those words out, the girl had flung her arms around him. Kei blinked surprised at this reaction.

"I'm sorry," Hikari whispered, "I still love Kei-kun very very much and now I know how to put things right again. I'm going to make sure that you're always the happiest you can be. It might take an extra bit of work but Kei-kun deserves it. Now I have a question to ask you," she whispered leaning closer, "Is it still possible for me to be your girlfriend in secret?"

The blonde grinned at this wanting exactly that, "If Hikari-chan still allows me to be her boyfriend." The girl nodded her head as her prince made his way to the door, "Then, since Hikari asked me to, I'll leave for now but make sure I can find Hikari again." With that he saw the girl nod again starting to blush and he walked out, time to play pretend with some girl who could never be as good as her. As he started down the hallway he caught sight of Jiro Hanazono and bowed his head.

"I've found out about Hikari," he spoke gently before the man could get a word out of his mouth. With a strong but serious smile Kei looked up, "Trust me though, I'll be able to guard Hikari's happiness. I'll keep her secret so don't worry about that. I intend to protect Hikari with my life."

With that he tried to pass the man but still the carpenter caught his shoulder, "You shouldn't be here when she is here. I don't want you to be around my daughter no matter what you say or intend to do." With that the blonde stared at the man taken aback by those words, how could he do that though? How was it possible to stay away from the girl he entrusted his heart to. "I think you and I need to talk about Hikari's situation and I ask you not to attack my daughter because of it....because of what your grandfather really did do to her."

_The teenager stared out the window as they lay on the hospital bed, the words still sunk through their head. "The child was living alone, after having words with their parent we were told they would fly here. I think the patient will pull through." The teenager stared at their arm hearing this, although there were scars on it that was not the cause of this. Without the one they loved beside them and the word suicide playing through their mind each day they could do nothing more than think that was acceptable._

_Without being with the one who owned their heart they had sunk deeper and deeper into this mindless state. They felt alone in this world, in this country, in this neighborhood with no one able to see through them. That kind of pain was what caused them to overdose in an attempt to find the nothingness that only arrived after death. They felt that nothingness currently but still their body was being pulled along like a puppet. The puppet master of course was the president of the company, the same president that they tried hard not to blame for breaking down their walls._

_With weak eyes they gazed at the ceiling above them, how could they have once been so strong, once been able to compete with the one they loved and now this. What was this and where had this emotion come from? Of course it wasn't the overdosing that had done it in the end, had landed them here but after trying so many methods they were unsure which had worked. It was as if they weren't alive anymore, acting like a robot that had malfunctioned, forced to live this life without them._

_Rare times had come when they could only blame the one they loved for doing this to them but, no, it wasn't their fault. They could have done something to help, something to change what had happened and change the choices they were provided with. Closing their eyes they attempted to drain all of this out not able to comprehend the truth anymore. They lived in a dreamless sleep separated from the one they loved where everyone around them spoke a language they couldn't comprehend._

_What was life now? What was death?_

_Where were they?_

_**Sorry that Kei-kun was a little OoC, I'm still getting used to writing for this series**_

_**And thanks for all the reviews, reviewers for this chapter will receive more Pocky.**_

**So...Thank you to Reviewers Chapter Five**

Dark Shining Light, icy, love is killing me, X.-Neko-Chan.x.X


	7. Chapter Seven :: Inability to Love

**Chapter Seven :: Inability to love**

As soon as the blonde boy had left Hikari sat there and stared at the other two before looking around to see what remained in her bedroom. With Kei's belief of her death non-existent she could finally start to move more of her belongings. With a weak look at Akira she bowed her head keeping her eyes closed. "I can't stay here," she told her, "I should never have come back, I should have never said those things to him."

Akira paused taking a look at Hikari before realizing what she was doing, packing her things off to leave again. "Hey Hi---kari," she whispered unsure of how to stop the girl. The best bet she had was to go and tell Kei what she was doing and thus get the over-protective, obsessed part of him in here again. Although that was the easy option she couldn't stand in the way of what her old friend was doing.

Tadashi put a hand on his forehead before coming nearer to her, "You do understand that Kei will cross whatever needs to be crossed in order to find you. He's pretty good at that. How about...hmm, I know," he grinned leaning towards her, "We'll have a contest, the three of us and whoever wins has to give one command to whoever they want." He waited to see Hikari's grin but the girl continued to pack without even looking at him.

"I should go to talk with him now about what happened," Hikari whispered, her eyelids falling closed before allowing herself to smile weakly. "Afterall, if I don't do what he says then Takishima will be hurt even more." She kept her eyes closed as the memories of those years where Kei wasn't beside her came back and she nodded. "Even if he hates me forever, I won't allow him to receive the same punishment that I did."

Akira blinked at her not knowing what to say to her, "Weren't you listening to what he just said?" she tried to persuade the girl before hugging her. "If you leave we'll all miss you too much to be able to cope with it." She cried thinking about their time apart as Tadashi looked aside. How come Akira always got into outbursts like this?

"He's...changed," Hikari whispered keeping her head bowed and only allowed a weak smile, "If he hadn't seen me today he would have had his strength brought back and then he'd be back to the same guy I left. I've only rarely seen him act so obsessed, it isn't healthy or natural. Being in love is more of a lie than a truth. It's my fault for coming back here but maybe going away from him would be best, it might make things right again."

"Well it's only a natural reaction for him," Tadashi commented as he fingered some of Hikari's belongings trying to keep himself in enough control so that he didn't feel the need to go downstairs and just tell Kei that's what she was doing. It was a private matter too but in his head all the boy could think about was that his friend had been manipulated and lied to. After all the things Kei had gone through it wasn't fair. "I mean, he was told for over two years that you were dead and that news kinda killed him, 'course he's going to go crazy knowing that you're actually here and alive. He wasn't acting in control because..." he stopped short as Akira continued his sentence for him.

"Kei's only acting that way because he's relieved that you're alright and that he loves you. It's weird for me too, seeing you back but that doesn't mean I'm not happy about it. Just, this is a part of who Kei is and...you have to understand that. What confuses me though are the ways you've changed, I know I've changed as well but..." Akira sighed, bowing her head, "He at least deserves a chance. I'll make sure that he doesn't hurt you."

"Yeah since he already knows the full story about what happened, you know he doesn't have an issue with it," the puppet master smiled. "Plus he's always carrying around that doll you made him," he commented as Hikari felt the blood rush to her face and blushed. She was finally gaining it back, the love she felt for another person but the truth was that she didn't really want it to come back. She didn't want the person who could make her feel it to come any closer to her. Her heart and her head always acted differently and the person talking to him before was the side of her that came from her heart. Inside she wouldn't be able to take the pain that love brought anymore, not after what happened a year and a half ago.

"The truth is," she whispered now getting clothes from her wardrobe, "Is that, he doesn't know the whole story no one does. Even my family doesn't know what happened that day, what...went on between myself and Kei's grandfather, only me and him. It's not the type of thing you can easily tell someone and just expect them to understand." With a deep breath she stared at the floor, "In a lot of ways...I want to go back to competing with him, to having fun with everyone else, to enjoying studying and always trying my hardest but...that's not the way life works."

Slowly taking a step out of her room she felt the other two watching her before she listened to her father. She flinched hearing the words that had given her nightmares ever since it happened and took a deep breath in. What would be his response to that? She saw him slowly lean forward and noticed the same stillness and depression in his eyes as before.

"If that's true then I...I really must hate her." His breath slowed and he felt something within him. The feeling of being betrayed. Hikari stared at him before nodding, that was the right reaction to the news, not the perfect reaction but a good one. At least if he hated her she knew that. She wouldn't trouble him anymore. As sad as it was, even if he hated her she still could realize that she cared for him more than anyone else. That was the feeling she hated, the feeling she had attached to him.

She took a deep breath in before nodding, this was for the best right? At least nothing bad would happen to him. She dashed upstairs before packing up her remaining belongings. Looking at Tadashi she faking one of her usual smiles from when the S.A together. "You said before that we could have a contest and the winner gives one order didn't you?"

Blinking back at her Tadashi nodded starting to grin himself. The old Hikari seemed to be slowly appearing again. That was good. "Yeah so what kind of contest do you want to have?"

Hikari tilted her head to the side, "Let's see who can pack the most things up in the fastest amount of time, just don't break anything alright?" she smiled to him feeling her stomach sink as they made a mad dash around the room. Akira by this time had slipped out and come down the steps until she found herself noticed by the two men.

"Sorry, I was just..." she allowed a soft smile before directing her question to Hikari's father, "Hikari, she's supposed to catch a plane soon isn't she?" As she said that her eyes slid over to Kei who appeared to have just remembered that fact, his eyes widening again. Was this the plan to keep them away from each other?

"Soon," Jiro nodded, "I'm thinking that as soon as she gets on the plane then things might be safe again, the...problem might be solved a little."

Kei stared ahead of him, he let the words slip in and understood exactly what the man was saying, the problem was him but why? He bowed his head, after hearing that. That girl had played a part in Hikari's second major downfall he had to hate her, Hikari however he loved with his whole heart but that didn't seem to be enough. "So...is this part of my grandfathers plan!" he snapped, letting his emotions loose again. He got up wanting to talk to Hikari but found Akira trying her hardest to restrain him.

"You shouldn't go up there, knowing that I've told you this about Hikari is going against what she wanted. I don't know what happened to her but...I think that you might be the wrong person to sort it out." She froze seeing the sadness in his eyes and his expression conveying the worthlessness he felt.

"I still think it would be better for you to cut off contact with my daughter," Jiro commented, "Any connection that she has with your grandfather really isn't worth her having." Reaching behind him he moved a wooden ornament he had made and pulled out the cheque, Kei had given him originally. "Kei, as much as I care for you, and as much as I am grateful for all you've done for Hikari, I have to tell you the importance of you staying away from her."

The blonde laughed to himself staring at the table in front of him. "I still don't think my being close to Hikari means that she'll get hurt. I'm certain that I'll be able to protect her no matter what my grandfather tries. I'll make sure to be one step in front of him. It's like a contest right? It's easy to win at if you have the motivation to do so. That's something that I learned from Hikari." He took a deep breath trying to control his anger, this should be a safe place filled with people who cared for him at least a little. If that was the case then why did he feel trapped? "You do know that if you send Hikari away I have the transportation and money needed to track her down," he smiled to himself after saying that "In other words there really is no proper way to stop me."

"Apart from..." Jiro spoke with his hands clasped together, his fingers resting on top and his eyes closed. "If I get a restraining order against you."

Kei froze looking back at the man with wide-eyes, he couldn't be serious in saying that, what threat did he pose against Hikari? She was his light and he would do all he could so that he wouldn't plunge into darkness, so that he could keep it alive.

"I don't want you to do that," Hikari spoke from behind them as Kei sighed in relief. "However, I do want you to think about being with someone else Kei, I'm just not the right fit for you anymore..." After saying that she shook her head, why was she acting this way? It wasn't right, it wasn't the way she felt inside so why say this? Closing her eyes tightly she stared at the door, "I should never have run this risk, I should never have allowed myself the possibility of ever being able to see you again..." With that said she felt no other alternative than to run. As she started to dash out the door Kei just stood there, not really knowing what to do anymore. After a few minutes had passed by he realized that he couldn't obey the suggestion to stay here whilst his heart was pleading him to follow her. Taking a deep breath he finally realized what had just happened. It was then that he chased after her.

**End of Chapter Seven**

**Please review, reviewers get hugs.**

**Alright since I've been updating this fic so much I feel that I should take some time off so for a couple of days I won't be updating but I've provided enough chapters to read I hope.**

**Thank you to all reviewers Chapter Six**

Dark Shining Light, icy, love is killing me


	8. Chapter Eight :: Railway Tracks

**Chapter Eight :: Railway Tracks**

Hikari stared around her, there was something within her that seemed to be controlling her. The same feeling that had caused her to run here. Whether it was guilt, heartbreak, pain or something else she didn't know but it was a feeling that she hated. A feeling that when she was sixteen she wasn't familiar with. It was as if she needed for it to end. If she had any chance of saving him, of making up for her mistake then her choice was to fulfill her promise. With a look around she heard those familiar footsteps and so darted through the crowd, if she ran fast enough even Kei Takishima would have difficulty right? Hearing an announcement she looked around to see which platform they were talking about.

There was a train coming and something inside her kept repeating the words, _The announcement made will be that Hikari Hanazono was killed in an accident involving a train. _She took a deep breath and finally noticed the platform. She darted towards it and passed the safety line, her hair flowing behind her. She flinched hearing those footsteps get faster and noticed that the train coming. With a breath of relief she put one foot over the edge. She felt herself about to fall, about to really kill herself but maybe this was right. Maybe this what should be happening. Before the train had gotten closer, he grabbed her from behind, moving her out of harms way.

"Don't you ever do that again!!" he yelled at her, forcing her onto the ground. The people around them stared, trying to figure out what was going on, what this girl actually had done. He took deep breaths, his heart still beating fast from the panic he felt when he realized what her aim was. "Do you hear me Hikari!? I don't give a shit whether you hate me or not but don't you ever, ever do that!!" The girl blinked, her eyes widening never knowing him to act this way to her before. Sitting up, he kept hold of her wrist before looking aside, was it that bad if he was near her? Had he hurt her again?

"It..." Hikari whispered as she noticed the terror that was still lingering in his eyes, "...was needed." As those words passed through her lips an increase of pain shadowed the boy. "I nee---"

"STOP IT!!" he barked at her, feeling sick just from the idea of the world losing her. He felt a headache creep up followed by the regret of yelling at her, of showing that face. Yet, what she would have done had he not been here brought a sadness that he couldn't understand. Even watching her like that was the hardest thing he had ever seen. "I don't ever want to hear those words again..."

Hikari flinched, her voice sounding the weakest it could. "It will be the best thing for Kei-kun."

The boy stared at her, his glasses slipping slightly. "Is that what Hikari really believes? That I want you gone? Hikari never acted like this before, the Hikari I know wouldn't give up so easily!!" He took another breath, why did he find it so difficult to control his emotions these days. "What can I do to make Hikari happy again? To make sure she never tries to hurt herself again? Tell me and I'll do it." As she tried to get up she felt him lift her "princess style". In that position she found that she could very easily lay her head on his shoulder.

"I..." she whispered not wanting to appear weak in front of him but she couldn't help it. She was broken inside from being toyed with so much, from all the pain that this boy's grandfather had given her. "I don't know what to do anymore Kei," she shivered. He held her closer, the rain still pattering outside the station. "I...don't know anymore. I feel so stupid to be this way. Kei must hate the weak me."

"Of course I don't," he beamed at her, allowing himself to kiss her forehead. "I love all sides of Hikari, there's no part of Hikari that I could possibly dislike." As he said those words she put her arms around him allowing his joy to increase. "If Hikari has lost her way then I can help her find it. Until Hikari is happy again I'll keep holding her hand."

As the girl closed her eyes she couldn't help it but to cry onto his shoulder. All this pain had never been healed but if she trusted him, this boy could do it. As they remained there in a lovers-pose, Kei suddenly caught the eyes of his arranged fiancee. He turned paler, almost dropping Hikari but tightened his hold quickly. There was no way of hiding the fact that they were back together now. In addition since Celine knew, it was over for him. With a step back he stared at the girl with wide-eyes. His sudden action made Hikari turn around. At that moment her emotions mirrored her prince's. There was no way of keeping the secret now and they had been together for less than a day.

"Kei," the French girl whispered, tears in her eyes feeling betrayed. "What are you doing with her? You can't possibly love her. You love me! Don't you? I know that you've never said it to me and that you are still obsessed with some dead girl but what is this? I'm the one who deserves you!!"

Hikari shivered, pushing against the blonde until he released her and set her down on her feet. He kept a tight hold on her arm, afraid to let her go. "I'm sorry," Kei apologized, pulling Hikari even closer to him, "I can't lie to you. Hikari is the only girl I could ever love, if you feel the need to you can tell my grandfather. I'll take whatever punishment he gives me as long as I'm close to Hikari."

"But this girl is so, so common...she is far lower than Kei's standards. He needs a rich girl, someone less...boring. She is nothing, worthless." As that word came out, the blonde instinctively felt himself glare at her, "I am of the standard that Kei deserves and I am truly the one who loves Kei the most." Celine drew a hand to her chest hoping to emphasize that point but the blonde only shook his head. Those words hurt but at least he could explain what he truly saw in Hikari, what he loved about her the most.

"I do apologize to you but Hikari is of a higher standard than anyone I've ever met .She may not be the wealthiest but she is valuable. Hikari isn't the girl that my grandfather would have picked out for me but then it's my choice and I choose to be with her. Being able to be with Hikari is what brings me happiness and I hope you understand that. I also hope you understand that now she is back in my life I have to end our engagement. If you need to tell my grandfather that, also let him know that I am willing to be cut off from my family if that is what he intends to do but I will not stay anywhere Hikari isn't."

The black haired girl stared back at him finding him continue to hug her. She really did trust that Kei loved her and what he had just said further proved that. No matter how much she wished to deny it, the truth was simple. She needed him as much as he said that he needed her. Without him her world had become empty and she had broken but now, now when he was close to her, holding her she knew that he would always be the only person who could fulfill her.

Seeing them together Celine shook her head, "Your grandfather won't hear about it from me Kei. If this is what makes you happiest then I want you to continue to be happy. It seems that if your grandfather found out then you'd lose your happiness. I'm doing this because I really do care about you, Kei, no matter what." She paused, kicking her foot against the bricks, "Still I want something in return." Looking into the blonde's eyes she knew that he was attempting to draw the next part out of her. "I'd like to continue my relationship with Kei but as his friend."

Hearing that the blonde smiled, nodding his head. "That's alright with me. I'll be the one moving out of the apartment so don't worry about a thing. Although I can't promise you the Japanese citizenship, I can promise you friendship in return. I also thank you, I'm glad you see how much she means to me."

Celine looked at him and smiled, "I should be returning to the apartment, I will miss you Kei...it was nice whilst it lasted." As she turned she felt Hikari take hold of her arm and look at her with a much-missed grin.

"If you let me Celine-san, I'd like to be your friend as well. In return for allowing me to be with Kei please ask me for a favor whenever you need it. I'll help as much as I can." With that Celine beamed, walking away. Kei put his hands on Hikari's shoulders and gave his best smile, the smile that the girl loved the most. "I better not return back to the company right away. I'll call my father to make up an excuse. So," he whispered kissing her neck, "Is there anything that I can do for you number two? Any way to bring back Hikari's light and make her happy?"

"No..there's," the girl started to speak before her stomach rumbled. She avoided eye-contact with him, refusing to admit that she was hungry. "Want to go get some fast food?" she asked him before he tilted his head to the side, grinning again.

"Is that all number two can afford?" he teased her seeing her getting the tiniest bit irritated from his actions. "Well if you're hungry then I'll take you out to a restaurant Hikari. It is the boyfriend's duty to pay for his girlfriend you know."

Hikari put her hands behind her and offered the man she loved an innocent smile, "I'd really like you to have the food you like the most. I keep forgetting which dish is Kei's favorite even though that is the job of a responsible girlfriend."

"My favorite food is anything that Hikari makes," he whispered running his fingers through her hair, "No matter what it is. Hikari's cooking is the best."

Hikari blushed again, moving her foot awkwardly, "I'm not sure if you'll enjoy it anymore. Since I've been living alone I've started to cook for myself a lot and my food has changed. I think I've gotten better at cooking but you might not like it as much. It doesn't taste the same but..."

"I'm sure that anything Hikari makes will taste delicious. I feel closer to Hikari when I eat her cooking." The girl blushed again hearing that. She pushed her head into her boyfriend's chest.

"How about we cook together?" she asked him, "Would that be alright? If I cooked together with Kei-kun?" Looking up at him she suddenly found the happiness she had been missing. He carried it just as she carried his. The saddest thing was that they both knew their happiness had a chance of fading when the time came that Kei's grandfather found out. That was the risk they were taking but at the time being they both believed that it was well worth it.

Pulling out his phone Kei made his first call. He held the phone with one hand, Hikari's arm with the other and listened to the ringing. As soon as Akira picked the phone up he reported happily, "She's safe so don't worry, she won't run again." As he said this Hikari felt the fever she was battling against take over and her face felt heated. Undergoing that sort of weakness, she leaned against his chest and he stroked her shoulder and back to comfort her. "Alright, bye." With that he switched off the phone and kissed the top of his princess' head. "Now I only have one more call to make."

Hikari stood back, attempting to regain her composure and looked up earnestly into his eyes, "I do have a favor I'd like to ask you, Kei-kun."

The boy tilted his head and nodded, "Alright, what is it? What is it you'd like me to do?" He leaned in closer, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she blushed. She loved the way his touch felt but she was still afraid. Afraid that by opening her heart again she'd continue to fall into a somewhat self-created, living-death.

Hikari grabbed hold of his arm. "Although I feel very selfish for asking, can...can you stay with me tonight? I just don't want to wake up and find that this was all a dream and I'm separated from you again."

With a laugh, the blonde selected a few strands of black hair and pulled them to his lips. Hikari blushed again, slightly turning away as he kissed the strands. When finished he placed them behind her ear. "That was the thing I was hoping you'd ask for. You know even your hair tastes nice, number two."

"I thought I told you before that you don't eat hair," she commented. She stared at him oddly as he looked at his phone again.

"Well I think that anything attached to Hikari is so cute that I need to taste it." Staring at the phone again he took a deep breath now thinking things through seriously. "There's someone else I need to call. If I do then I have more time to spend with Hikari," he whispered as she nodded, watching him with innocent eyes as he dialled the number. How was his father going to react to this news?

_Kei could hear his heartbeat in his head as he stood at the station. It had only been because of transfer stops that he had made it to all the platforms where Hikari could have been. The direct route was of course closed following the death. Standing here at the station near his "late" girlfriend's house, the blonde was incredibly still. His hair getting lifted as the train from the next platform went out. He had come here in hope that Hikari had perhaps caught the wrong train when she wasn't thinking. If that had happened it wouldn't be too long until she returned and proved the announcement wrong and him right. _

_However, all that ended here as his eyes dimmed, surveying the railway tracks. There was a deep red, almost black substance there. It was splattered on the wall and on the stones passed the safety line. He froze seeing a few strands of long black hair caught at the edge of the line. This was all evidence wasn't it? Why then didn't he believe any of it?_

_Noticing a few things remaining on the track he put a hand on the pavement next to it and jumped down to get a look at exactly what there was. Walking around he found the remains of a white shirt. He managed to pull it out, getting down closer and trying to force it out from where it was stuck. As he kept his hands around the material he heard Ryuu's voice._

"_Hey," the animal lover spoke softly, squatting down by the side, "Kei? You sure you should be down there," as he said that, a few sweat drops slid down the side of his face. There were a lot of people watching this boy and his so-called strange behavior. A few even suspected him of wanting to see if there were any valuables remaining where the death had occurred. _

_Megumi touched Ryuu on the shoulder, holding her board, "What's he doing down there?" As she asked that, Jun tilted his head to the side trying to figure that out as well._

_Ryuu bowed his head before looking towards Megumi, "It might be best to wait to find the answer out to that," he replied softly. As he turned back to the first place student his eyes caught upon the material as he shivered. Right in the middle of the white cloth was the S.A emblem. Seeing that, Kei held it tighter and put it into his pocket now attempting to find out what else the police had missed during their cleanup._

"_So Hi--" Jun began before Ryuu nodded, thinking if he kept Jun quiete then Kei's heart wouldn't completely break. The blonde got down closer seeing scraps of paper. He picked those up and turned them, with a deep breath in he realized what he was looking at. These were all from her study sessions, he picked them up managing to get every last piece and put those in his pocket as well. When he had almost given up hope of finding anything else, he saw it. A glimmer of something shiny caught just beside the bar. Reaching over he put his hand out and found the charm reading number two. The same charm he had given her to put on her phone. _

_Tears approaching his eyes, he held it to his heart. Why was his body now fighting within itself? He hated showing this kind of emotion but inside he couldn't help it. He didn't want to believe she was gone no matter what evidence he found. She was his world and how could he lose his world?_

**End of Chapter Eight**

**Well I feel I need to spend some time on my FB fic "Rinoa" so I'll be writing this story less but I will continue to write it.**

**Thank you to Reviewers Chapter Seven**

Dark Shining Light, icy, nikkuchan, yuenying848


	9. Chapter Nine ::One of the hardest truths

**Sorry for the darkness of this chapter but the next chapter will be lighter ^_^. I just hope you continue to enjoy it. Also I really like Iori as a character so please understand that I'm not writing this because I hate him.**

**Chapter Nine :: One of the hardest truth**

Kei sat with his back against the wall whilst he sat on his old bed. Even though he had moved out a couple of times his father had still kept this room for him. Technically though, only a few years ago he could be counted as a child although he had felt "adult" since he was five. Hearing the hands on the clock he sighed, how much work would the company give him? Sliding a hand away from his laptop he placed it on the shoulder of the girl sleeping beside him. Hikari was wearing her hoody again and they had only informed his father and Sui about her return. It was best for her if she was in disguise inside this house.

He stood up slowly, resting her head back down as gently as he could since she was laying on him and went across to the curtains. He drew them and then put on another light so that he wouldn't strain his eyes. He then walked to the door. Closing it silently he picked up a key and locked himself in. There was no way that he was going to allow himself to force Hikari into anything but he did want to see her face again.

Returning to his position on the bed he placed the laptop down beside him. He looked back at Hikari and for a long time just gazed upon his princess. However, as he continued to watch her he grew more concerned about her. She didn't appear peaceful at all, instead it was the opposite. Hikari was shaking and once the whirring from his laptop died down he could hear her speaking.

"No more..." she whispered with her face hidden, "Stop it...stop it...I don't want to do it anymore. I just want to tell him...I want to tell him...stop it...don't...please don't hurt him....please don't hurt him." Hearing those words further alerted the blonde. At this moment he knew that he was always going to feel in a state of unrest unless he knew what had happened to her. When she had cried onto his shoulder at the station his worry had grown. Now it was increasing again. The image still ran in his mind of Hikari Hanazono sobbing about not knowing what to do and wanting to give up. That wasn't the girl he knew, she seemed...broken but no matter what he continued to love her.

Before he had a chance to speak again Hikari had swung into a panic attack. She was hyperventilating, shaking madly and the tears were covering her face. She couldn't breathe! Kei felt his heart empathize with her, he had been in the same situation as this but at least he knew what to do. Besides he couldn't leave her, not when his heart was pleading with his body to do everything he could to help her.

Taking off the jacket she was wearing he got her in a position where he could hold her. Kissing her neck softly, he rocked her back and forth, holding her so that she could feel his warmth. "Hikari.." he whispered once the girl stirred, breaking out of this attack. Kei took a deep breath in relief as she returned to her normal state. He bowed his head which allowed his golden locks to shield his eyes. "Hika---" he began before his eyes widened. She appeared terrified as she looked at him, as if she truly had forgotten him.

"Where am I? Who are---K-K-Kei?" she stared down as more tears splattered against the sheets. "No...Kei-kun isn't here...K---"

"I'm right here," he told her holding her closer and rubbing her shoulders in hopes of helping her relax. "It's alright. I'm not going to leave you Hikari."

"K-Kei, I'm really sorry about that. I must have seemed so stupid," she shook again, her voice cracking and a few leftover tears rolling down from her eyes. "I'm not crying," she attempted to lie to him once she noticed how concerned he appeared. "I'm not...see," she rubbed the tears out of her eyes with her sleeves. "I'm ready to compete on anyth---"

"In the middle of the night number two? Don't you think you should rest up, there's no way someone like you can beat me miss number two," he teased her gently. "In the morning how about we do it, we have a real contest and the winner gets to make one command to the loser." He grinned as she pulled away trying her best to brave a competitive smile.

"Do—Don't worry. I don't intend to lose, I'll beat you..." She stood up and looked at him with an expression of lost innocence. Her stomach plunger, "I...I have a confession for you Kei, you'll ha---"

"I will not hate Hikari for telling me," Kei smiled back at her. He allowed himself to pull her back to the bed. He tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ears and smiled in a serious manner. "I want to be here for you Hikari."

"I...I had a boy---boyfriend," she whispered keeping her eyes away from him, afraid to see his reaction. "Whilst I was in America, I had another boyfriend. I didn't love them as much as I love you though" with that she looked up, her eyes begging him to understand and he nodded. She hesitated, noticing a touch of jealousy in his expression but he allowed her to speak.

"He...he found out that I was alive from contacting various hospitals including the one that his family owned. It hurt a lot when he found me since I thought that it would mean you would find out...that you...would get hurt." Hikari closed her eyes allowing herself a few breaths which she needed in order to tell this story, "Iori-kun."

As soon as she said that name the envy flickered across the blonde's face. He formed a fist and gave a strange sort of grin, now he knew the bastard she was talking about. Hikari noticed the anger on his face and inside questioned whether it was directed at her. After a moments pause he nodded and in a relaxed manner spoke, "Continue."

"Even though Iori and I spent a lot of time together and we eventually lived together, he wasn't the boy I truly love so I couldn't let him do anything. I wanted to tell myself that perhaps if everything was alright then I could keep my innocence for you..." Kei kissed her neck, smiling at that comment but made no noise. She proceeded.

"I...I was very happy because of Iori and I almost forgot about...about you. I thought that Iori had told me everything about him and I managed to meet his family. During our time together though his younger sister got sicker, I didn't know this and I feel selfish not to have known. That makes the whole thing mostly my fault. Your grandfather found out about mine and Iori's relationship. Taking chance of this opportunity to stop me hoping that one day I could come back to you, he threatened Iori with the welfare of his family and his sister unless he married me. Iori didn't seem changed at all...we both wanted to get married eventually."

Stopping there Hikari closed her eyes and gazed up at Kei to see the distortion on his face and whispered. "Please let me continue until the end," she pleaded as he nodded in agreement. She gave a weak thankful smile seeing how hard he was trying to maintain a cool composure. It appeared rather difficult for him but he was making an effort not to portray his jealousy.

"When the wedding day approached though, everything felt wrong to me. I couldn't do it. Iori wasn't the person who had my heart, no one I could find in that country was. I told him one week before the wedding date that I couldn't go through with it. Iori was a good guy, a nice guy...he still is I think. I couldn't do it because I had left the person I loved in Japan. Because I left Kei-kun in Japan."

She shivered getting to the hardest part of her story. As he pulled her closer to him though she allowed herself to use his strength to continue. "Once I had cancelled it though there was a part of Iori I hadn't seen before. He was angry with me, angry that I would allow no man other than you next to me. I think it was my fault though. It was my fault that his little sister passed away only a month ago, my fault that the hospital lost some funding. My fault that that night he..." she bowed her head before closing her eyes refusing to say anymore.

Kei looked at her understanding what she was getting at and she found the hate in his eyes. He still held the ability to read her. "That...he hurt you didn't he!!?" he yelled incapable of controlling his emotions. "How dare he...to have someone as precious as Hikari for so long and then to hurt her..." He stood not knowing how to vent and get this overwhelming anger out. His first thought was to go to Iori and directly force an apology out of him. He knew though that Iori wasn't the bad guy in this, it was his grandfather who had pulled all the strings. That damned puppet master!!

"I..." the girl choked again, trying her hardest not to break down. "Kei-kun, I'm sorry." She shivered watching him and then got down and bowed on the floor in front of him. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't able to keep my innocence long enough for you....that the first child I conceived wasn't yours."

The blonde stood there in silence, he didn't know what to say to that and he wasn't even sure where he should start. He felt sickened by this story but not by her. His body was twisted with all the emotions one would expect but not towards her. Without another word he stared at the nineteen year old girl. She had gone through too much and he hated himself for not being there when she needed him. He sunk down and held her. "It's alright..." he told her gently. He wiped the tears from under her eyes and pulled her onto his lap. "It's alright, I'm not angry at Hikari. Please forgive me for not being there," he whispered.

Hikari looked at him in surprise before her voice cracked again, "Y—you must be disgusted by me. I...I didn't know that I would see you again and I...I only really wanted to be with you. That doesn't make it right but..."

"And I only want to be with Hikari" Kei whispered. "I don't blame you at all. I disagree with you, I don't think any of it was your fault...it was everyone else. Hikari, believe me they'll get what they deserve. I'll make sure of it." He stared down in a full-demon style rage. The next time his eyes hit hers though he could tell she didn't want that.

"Please don't touch Iori, he may have hurt me but I promised not to tell anyone about this. I just couldn't handle not telling you...I couldn't let myself be with you if you didn't know. It wouldn't be fair. Not even my father knows what really happened but...I still have nightmares about it. I thought that maybe if I troubled you this time it would save you in the future." She sat there in a deep depression refusing to maintain eye contact with the boy she loved.

Noticing her state Kei didn't know whether to touch her or not. He stood up grabbing a large blanket and put it around her. "Hikari listen to me." He leant against the door, "No matter what happened trust me when I say that I don't hate you. As I said before there's really nothing that can make me hate you. I want to listen to what troubles you and do my best to help. I understand that Hikari dated someone else, it makes me jealous of course but that year probably brought Hikari a lot of..."

"Five months," the girl whispered as Kei's eyes widened. "It all happened within five months." She hated the part of her which troubled him this much. The part which just released this secret to him. She sat there in silence before finding him crouch in front of her, holding her hands gently.

"Trust me," he told her with a strong smile, "I am in love with Hikari-chan no matter what she's done. I want to be with you and from now on I'll make sure that I can protect you when you need me. The only question that needs to be answered is if Hikari loves me."

"Mo—More than anyone," the girl choked, tears filling her eyes as he offered her one of his strongest smiles.

"That's all that matters then," with that he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, holding her tightly as she felt her happiness appear again from just being close to him. Her friend, her rival, her prince, her protector.

_Hikari Hanazono sat in the doctor's office unable to talk anymore. She didn't understand what had caused this change in her boyfriend. She had told herself over and over again that she had had two boyfriends the entire time. One she could be with and one she couldn't. Out of the two of them Kei Takishima, the boy she couldn't be with, was most important to her. Her hair got in her eyes as she inspected the bruising over her body. Her few broken bones. It would have been easier if she hadn't tried to fight against Iori but...she didn't know how he could suddenly act like that. That was just...not Iori._

_She listened carefully as the doctors started to speak about her outside the room. "She won't speak, I'm assuming that this was an accident but the patient has been in here before. Previously it was due to suicidal tendencies but these don't look the same."_

"_Maybe she just jumped out in the middle of the road," a doctor suggested, "That does make sense."_

"_The thing is that we didn't find her in the road and only a call from a Mr. Tokiwa was made. Do you suspect sexual abuse?" Hikari shivered hearing those words. Tears formed in her eyes but she refused to publicly accuse him. There was only one person she felt needed to hear this information but it would only trouble him. She'd never see him again anyway so what was the point of thinking about him. What was the point of cancelling everything because she was still deeply in love with a person she'd never be able to see again?_

"_Before she stopped talking we asked her if there was anyone she wanted to be here. She seemed a little out of it but we think she mouthed the name, "Kay Tomacina". Although she failed to provide a number we called the university and they tracked this person down. Turns out that Kaycee Tomacina didn't know her."_

_Hikari felt herself grow weaker after hearing that. They had misunderstand what she had said but it was for the best. She had seen Kei's eyes when he had been angry at someone, his distant face. She didn't want to see that right now, she didn't want for him to hate her. This time she was thankful that she could no longer see him. Since she could no longer see him, she could no longer hurt him. _

_Looking at herself in the mirror, her black eye told her the most devastating fact of all. She had hurt all the people she had cared about and that there was no way to make up for it. She had failed him in losing her innocence. Closing her eyes she could only imagine his coldness, his disgust of her. She had lost him both physically and emotionally now. After knowing all of this...he'd hate her._

**End Chapter Nine**

**Thank you to reviewers Chapter Eight**

John, icy, yuenying848


	10. Chapter Ten :: Takishima Family

_**Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've gotten busy with classes and everything. Thank you to all my supporters. In addition I'm super happy, I just ordered some Special A goods online and after the money order clears I hope they'll be sent to me ^-^**_

_**Also sorry to those of you who have reviewed this story but I haven't replied to you yet. Soon, I promise**_

**CHAPTER TEN :: TAKISHIMA FAMILY**

"_I'd like to invite your father in to join us," the psychiatrist told the extremely depressed boy. Kei stared at the ground trying to concentrate on what was going on. This situation was very hard for him to deal with, the stress without it was even worse. "Is that alright?" she leaned in hoping that he would react but he only nodded solemnly. _

_As the doctor passed him, Kei remained frozen until he heard his father's bouncy tone. "Hi there," Satoru gave a quick bow, his natural kindness coming across easily, "Is my son getting better is that wha---" As he looked over he felt the gloom radiating off of his son and his voice dropped. "K—Kei?" he whispered tilting his head to the side, "Do you feel any better?"_

"_Not really," the blonde whispered. These days there were only a few people he could talk to, his father was one of them. Satoru Takishima was too kind a person to place expectations on his son. There was the exceptation that one day he wanted Kei to smile again. Still, he sympathized with his son. Something that Midori could also do easily. Then there was Kaname. Kei wanted to believe there was some good in his grandfather but it wasn't easy to find._

"_After talking to Kei these past few sessions I've been able to diagnose him with a psycho---If you could take a seat," she gestured to the couch as Satoru froze. With a nod he came to sit next to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Takishima-san," the doctor leaned forward, able to get both of the men's attentions. "Your son is sick, I've seen that his condition is that of manic depression. Do you understand what that is?"_

"_I..." Satoru whispered. He wasn't able to keep his happiness after hearing those words although he hadn't expect anything different. He noticed his son's face at that announcement. Kei appeared sicker than before and his eyes widened at just hearing these words. _

"_Does he need to find out?" the blonde asked directly managing to keep his voice strong. He felt his heart beat in his chest wanting to know the answer. _

"_I won't inform him of it," Satoru replied with a nod of his head, "I don't think that everything has to be reported to him as well. He's kinda a meany."_

"_A meany?" the doctor asked surprised to hear this childish thirty-seven year old speak. "Well to continue there are a couple of ways that could help. I think that the best treatment for Kei right now would be to get him on a low level dosage of medication and see if that helps."_

"_Well it's not my decision," Satoru replied before looking back at his son who just nodded weakly. _

"_I'll go on them then, but it won't bring back Hikari."_

As Kei woke up he looked across at the girl who was still shivering. She had seemed fine before he fell asleep however now she appeared mentally and emotionally exhausted. Putting a hand on her forehead he realized at once that she was sick. Now the best thing to do was either take care of her here or take care of her at her home.

Seeing her start to stir, the blonde beamed down at her. "Hey," he spoke gently as she blinked at him. Noticing who she was with she grinned, he was still here. He wasn't a dream or a memory, he was here. "I'm going to go for a moment and be back soon. I need to ask for something."

"_You_ need to ask for something?" Hikari laughed sleepily, "Satoru-ji must be happy about that." She sat up but felt her stomach sink in. Watching her weariness Kei was able to push her down gently.

"Rest there number...wait you were number three before you left weren't you?," he teased her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, stayed there for a moment and then went to the door. As long as he could find some cold medicine or a refreshing drink then maybe she'd be alright. If not, he'd have to try to think of some other ways.

As he exited his bedroom he noticed Sui looking out at him. Sui looked like Kei had in high school except for a few changes, his hair style was different and the clothes were more rebellious than anything the older boy had ever worn. Sui bowed his head before looking up at his big brother. Kei nodded studying the freshman student in order to check for any alternative motive he could have. "How are you feeling nii-san?" the younger boy whispered, "I know that you have her with you but...tou-san found that you hadn't..."

"I know," Kei nodded weakly looking at the ground. Now raising his head he stared ahead at his younger brother, "You think there's any way that you two can keep this from grandfather? Hika---"

"It's not about what jii-san knows or not!!" Sui yelled, "I'm in highschool nii-san and soon I'll be trying to help with the company. I know that I'm not as smart as you, that jii-san doesn't trust me as much but I can do...something!" The high schooler bowed his head not knowing how to express himself to his big brother. "The thing I'm saying nii-san is that I'm not going to be here to stop you from doing anything to yourself."

Kei stood still, he braced himself with a softer, slightly weaker expression as he realized what his younger brother said, "I didn't think that they would tell you."

"Tell me that you were gone for two weeks because you were on life support?!" Sui yelled. Kei felt a snap in his body as his eyes widened. "They don't think I'm an idiot nii-san. Did you really not think that they would tell me that the hospital called kaa-san and she came back from Australia to check on your condition? Tell me that you tried to..."

"You don't have to keep saying things like that," Kei sighed leaning against the wall. "I know that doing something like that would be out of the question now. I'm not the guy I---"

"Everyone knows that about you nii-san! You're not the same as you were in high school, you got hurt and...and I just want to help you." Sui looked up at his big brother, if he ever lost him then that would be the kind of emptiness that one could never fill. This must have been a similar type of gap to that which Hikari had left. "We just," Sui looked down before finding his determination come through, "Don't want you to kill yourself stupid nii-san!!"

Kei looked at his little brother and then, without another word, turned and walked away. He bowed his head feeling the scars around his throat and took a deep breath. It still hurt when he did breathe and he wondered how long this would last. Hearing his father's voice he walked across the bottom floor and outside to where his father was lifting weights.

"You're not working," he commented. Taking a seat next to his father he bowed his head again, "So you found out didn't you?"

Satoru closed his eyes finishing with the weights and offered his son a rather sympathetic look. "Yeah, papa just doesn't want to see you in the position you were before. I thought these pills would help but I'm hoping she'll help. Kei, you do know that you've been scarred, these scars don't heal."

"But they do get better," he nodded looking at his dad. "Are you going to inform jii-san about this?"

"Kei," Satoru stood up and wiped the sweat off of his forehead, "Do you really think that papa would do that? The only person papa would tell is mama. Plus Kei's mama doesn't hate him but it will concern her."

"There's no way of keeping it from her is there?" the blonde bowed his head. "How did the president find out in the first place? The only people who originally knew were me and you. You told kaa-san and then Sui discovered on his own. I understand how us four would know but how did..."

"I think that man knows everything," Satoru commented, "Plus Kei, you do trust that papa wouldn't spread this around. All of our small family loves you very much and we love Hikari as well."

The blonde blinked in front of him before nodding, "Yeah. That's true. I should go get some things to help with her cold." He got up and walked towards the house before Satoru called after him.

"Kei!! Why did you come see papa anyway?" Satoru could see through Kei's eyes into the struggling soul underneath.

"If.." Kei sighed trying to think of the best way to approach this subject, he had been forced to change a lot from that still, silent high schooler. "If I was to be---this isn't happening however..." He hissed, "but if you do indeed wish to keep a son..."

"I'll keep it a secret," Satoru promised. He would never tell a secret like this unless it would hurt his son.

The blonde wiped a hand down the centre of his face before exhaling, "Alright, if I was told that I was to have a kid, you think I could do it? I mean I'm yo---"

"Kei you know how old papa is?" Satoru grinned as the blonde blinked back at him, "Papa is thirty nine and so that means that when you were born papa was twenty. About the same age that you are now"

"Nearly," Kei added before nodding, "I really have turned weird since high school haven't I?

"Not weird," Satoru replied, "Just, we can see your feelings now you're not repressing them. It makes me feel happy because I can tell whether or not you're taken care of." To that the blonde didn't reply but he did reach out to start on the weights himself.

**END CHAPTER TEN**

**Thank you to reviewers Chapter Nine:**

Dark Shining Light, fallendemise21, icy, John, nikkuchan, yuenying848,

**Thank you to those who have already put this on their favorites:**

Abby-Abigail, Aiko426, chibi-prince, Dark Shining Light, FeatherBerry, kimiri-chan, love is killing me, nikkuchan, WhispersOfTheWind, yuenying848

**Thank you to those who have already put this on their alerts:**

Abby-Abigail, Aiko426, baka-at-work, CelestialExplorer, chibi-prince, fallendemise21, kimiri-chan, love is killing me, MurasakiNeko13, nikkuchan, Tori Kay, WhispersOfTheWind, X.-Neko-Chan.x.X, yuenying848

**Also -bows- to anyone who has been commenting on the Special A summaries done by Minami-Maki-fan I'm sorry that I went completely insane on all the ideas and replied to everyone with huge responses ^^;; sorry. I just really love this series.**


	11. Chapter Eleven :: Private Students

**Wow, I've really left you guys hanging for a while haven't I? -sweat drop-. Gomen! I've just been busy with classes, and I wrote some other fics, and I was trying to find out what happened at the end of the series. I'm sorry but since I DO know the end I can write.**

**Quick Fact: In this fic Kei and Hikari have been separated for just over two years and in my discontinued fic Changed, they had been separated for two years. 0.0**

**Chapter Eleven :: Private Students and Not So Private Secrets**

Hikari looked around with excitement at the private university campus, just as Hakusenkan had been an elite, expensive high school, this place was more so. Her eyes lit up as she saw a board with the top ten students on it and pulled on Kei's hand. "Hey," she grinned from behind her hood, still running a little bit of a fever, "Let's go there Takishima."

"So," Kei laughed softly, "Number three wants to see the test scores? A little nosey aren't we?" he smiled in the manner he had in high school. A kind of smile that had been regaining strength ever since this girl returned. "You might be surprised at the results."

Hikari smiled weakly as she walked over, Kei's hand still latched onto hers. As she stared at the board, her eyes lit up upon the first name, '_Saiga Yahiro – 1' _her finger then trailed onto the next, the one that she had expected to see, '_Takishima Kei – 2'. _She blinked at him,there was no way that that was accurate. She stared at the point total beside the rankings and noticed the large difference between the two scores. Kei was number two?

"Not what you expected to see?" Kei asked her in a drained manner with a very weak smile, "It means that I'm beatable especially when I don't have you to motivate me." Placing a hand on the back of the hood, he leaned in and kissed her, finding his strength brought back as she put her hands behind his neck. As he pulled away from her, he took a quick look under the hood and saw how much she was blushing.

As they stood there, they suddenly heard a cough and a very familiar voice. "Well, if it isn't Kei-kun and a member of Organization XIII." After he had said that, Yahiro walked forward to join the two of them, "So, has Kei-kun been showing you what the Saiga name can really bring you, Hi-ka...." before he had finished saying the last syllable a hand had been put over his mouth and the blonde leaned in.

"You want me to skin you alive for blowing this secret? How did you even find out?" he growled. Right now his desire to protect Hikari dominated over everything else, he couldn't let something this precious be destroyed again.

"The only person that you, dear Kei-kun will kiss is Hikari, It's a very well known fact." Yahiro looked at Hikari before nodding, "I thought that something like this would be going on after hearing that conversation that I played you. I just needed more evidence before I told you. Either way you should be careful, another former member of your little S.A group is walking around Kei-kun. I'd be very very careful about this one."

"Wait," the blonde boy asked, confused to why Yahiro was speaking that way, "Tadashi already knows if that's the problem that you're thinking of, and he's enrolled here already."

"I'm talking about what might be our new competitor score wise, Toki---" before Yahiro could finish Kei's eyes narrowed and a demon could already be seen behind him.

"WHERE IS THAT BASTARD!?" he snapped, unable to control his voice because of what Hikari had told him. He had seen her in that vulnerable state when she had just been telling him about what had happened. When it was happening, what did her face look like then? His heart tightened as that question took over his mind. Taking a step back and some deep breaths in he held Hikari's hand once again. "NOTHING," he said sharply, "Nothing is going to happen to you."

Hikari grabbed onto Kei's arm with the hand that he wasn't holding and bowed her head, "Takishima," she whispered in a soft manner, before bowing her head, "Thank you for acting so calmly." Kei turned back to her with a happy smile and slowly put his arms around the girl who owned his heart.

"I don't want to do anything that my princess doesn't want me to do," he told her, his heart feeling different but if he were to disappoint Hikari it would be very hard on him. "I'm not going to be able to hang out with..." he leaned down, moved part of the hood out of the way so that he could see her neck, and kissed her. "you..." _kiss_ "tomorrow" _kiss _"morning."

Hikari's eyes widened as she broke out of the blonde's hold and turned to look at him. "What? Why? Is it something to do with work, I sound so selfish not letting you take care of your own business Kei-kun but, if I can help."

"Don't you usually have your meetings with your psychiatrist Monday mornings?"Yahiro commented with a hand under his chin, "Isn't that right Kei-kun?"

Kei's eyes widened as he stared at the floor like a very awkward child, "Something...like that..." he whispered. Looking away he took a very deep breath in and let his eyes drift to Hikari and how she was staring at him in a very concerned manner, "It's just...you don't need to come, it's not drastic things Hikari but, the president knows I go so I have to keep going."

"Little stuff he says," Yahiro commented with a know-it all shine in his eyes, "For about six months he spoke less than my girlfriend, not so little Kei-kun, and you should let her come with you. I think that would make it easier to sit in there for an hour."

"You have a death wish don't you?" Kei hissed not making eye contact with his rival, instead he sent his demon to do the bidding. "Why do you feel that you should tell Hikari these things and bother her like this? Do you consider this fair to her?"

"Do you consider it fair not telling her the truth? Yahiro asked as Hikari hugged Kei as if he was a scared puppy.

"It's Takishima's business, I'm just glad that I can share it with him," Hikari smiled as Kei lay his head down in the black material. As they stood there however, the boy which neither one wanted to see came. Standing in front of them he raised an eyebrow.

"Going back on your word once again aren't you? And with him none the less," Iori said somewhat bitterly towards her. She had broken her word and come back to this...this person, the perfect Kei Takishima.

"What are you talking about?" Kei glared trying to hide the fact that this was Hikari. "You know Tokiwa, I thought that you were a decent guy. Guess I was wrong there right?"

"I thought you were under your dear old grandfather's control," Iori growled before grabbing Hikari's wrist and with what seemed to be all his strength, pulled her away from the blonde and pushed back the hood showing Hikari who stared back at him in horror. Tears appeared in her eyes as she remembered that night and before she knew it she had been drawn closer to her protector.

"Don't you DARE touch her!!!" Kei snapped, shaking as all his anger collected, "If I hadn't promised her that I wouldn't attack then I would FREAKING KILL YOU!!!"

"So under someone else's control?" Iori smiled cruelly, his heart still torn apart because of what had happened all that time before, "Very interesting isn't it Takishima, and with all the papers calling you a raving lunatic who's on medication."

"At least I'm not some sex desiring pig!" Kei snapped, closely holding the shivering Hikari to him, "You don't steal something like that and you most definitely do not steal something like that from her! Don't you know how innocent a person she is..."

"Of course I know how innocent she is," Iori replied, he felt sick as he said the next words but not as sick as seeing the two of them together once again, "I'm the one who made sure she was that innocent."

Kei's heart sped up as he sent all the demons he could towards Iori. His real desire was to kill this pig before him, this...this monster, to make him suffer for his entire life but he had promised Hikari. He had promised not to hurt this...thing and he couldn't stand to break that promise. "Don't you dare speak like that!!" he yelled at the man he hated, "You took her when she didn't want you to!! You DESERVE to die!" He started to laugh manically to himself as Hikari grabbed hold of his hand. Feeling her desire to further protection, Kei wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tighter to him, treasuring her.

"You know Takishima, you keep saying that I stole something but you don't say what you really want to. Typical, you're really just...pathetic," Iori struggled, glaring heavily at the girl who the blonde held tightly. "You want to say that she's yours don't you. You know it's really stupid that she still thinks that someone like you loves her, that you want such a disgus---"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Kei snapped finally feeling the rage overwhelm him, he couldn't take it any longer. He had wanted to be strong for Hikari but he was coming apart piece by piece by just being faced by this...pervert. Finally taking his arms off of Hikari, he looked at Yahiro quickly. "Make sure she's safe!" he snapped before grabbing Iori by the collar and started to beat him until he was nearly senseless. As the hair stylist lay upon the floor, Kei placed his foot on the brunettes head and pointed to Hikari. "Now...apologize to her!"

Iori laughed slightly, not caring how much he hurt, Hikari had seen it, this side to Kei Takishima. The side that had broken a promise to her and had acted out of anger. Such childish actions. "So, now you can see your choice. Happy now?" he asked her as Hikari closed her eyes.

"I'm not happy that you got beaten up! I'm not happy that Takishima hurt you Iori," she whispered as Kei's eyes widened, "But I understand. I'm not disappointed that he did, you drove him to it and it's your fault. I love him and I'm sorry, I'm sorry but I love Takishima and I always will. I hope that's alright Kei-kun,"

"I'm sorry that I acted out of anger," Kei apologized, stopping himself from continuing out his anger, he took another deep breath and then looked at Hikari. "I hope it's alright that I love you, Hikari-chan."

_Flashback :: Over a year and a half ago_

_Hikari stared ahead at the sushi as she sat at the bar in the Japanese restaurant. Her eyes fell close as she thought about Kei. Her heart started to pound against her heart until she couldn't take it any longer. Something was happening to him, she could sense it and before she knew it she had begun to cry._

_She looked to the side as she noticed a white shirt with the S.A emblem and imagined him there. If only he could find her, touch her, talk to her then she would feel so much better. 'Kei' she mouthed. However, as she continued to think about him coming to find her she realized the horror of that emblem. Someone had found out her secret because she hadn't kept running when she should have. _

"_Hanazono-san?" Iori asked as he tilted his head to the side, "You're not..."_

"_Ah, I...I don't know what..." Hikari began, now getting up and getting ready to go. Iori stared after her in deep shock, how could she be here? "I don't know what you're talking about," Slapping down a $20 bill on the counter she took off at a high speed run. Stopping herself she sunk down, putting her head on her knees. She was so selfish and idiotic to think that it was Kei who had come to find her. _

_Sitting very still she saw Iori coming towards her and shivered, hugging tight to herself, why was he here? What was he doing here? He was looking right at her and even though there were very small, noticeable changes she looked the same and he was staring right at her. He knew it was her._

"_Hanazono?" Iori asked again as Hikari's chest sunk in._

"_I'm so sorry for worrying you before," she choked, "Please don't tell anyone that you found out. Please don't."_

"_I won't," Iori said very gently, "I'm not returning there anyway. So, feel free to tell me everything Hanazono, I promise to keep your trust."_

**Finally thank you to all reviewers Chapter Ten**

AnimeLover325, bwahahaha XD, Dark Shining Light, FreakingAgro, icy, Kero-kun, Lady-Rinoa14, OPFAN, p3paula, SS Felton, , xXLowSelf-EsteemXx


	12. Chapter Twelve :: Taking Care of Him

**I have a couple of apologies to make for this chapter: first, I originally put up another chapter and after getting some good feedback decided to lead up to it so it'll BE in the fic but later on; second, because there is no flashback in this chapter the chapter is shorter. Anyway I really hope you enjoy it!! ^_^**

**Chapter Twelve: Taking Care of Him**

"'Kari!!" Sakura yelled, her eyes widening at seeing her old friend there and got up, running to her and hugging her. Over the years Sakura had grown slightly taller and her hair had gotten a lot longer but looked more or less the same. "When Akira told me that you were alive then, I...I couldn't believe it but seeing you here!! I can't believe it, since it's you I'm sure you had a good reason for lying to us about something this important."

Hikari bowed her head, now removing her hood and allowing her face to be shown. "I...I don't think it was good..." she whispered before lifting her arm to show her determination, "But it was to help Takishima and I'm still going to help him in any way that I can."

"Ah, so you did all this to help Kei?" Sakura asked with a very confused expression, "That's just weird Hikari. Making him believe that you were dead hurt him the most. I don't think that there's any way of helping him when he's going through that kind of emotional torture."

Hearing those words, Hikari started to shiver not sure what to do at all. She wasn't used to hearing it phrased like that even though she knew that it was true. She took a deep breath in imagining his many sad, pained looks she had seen over the past couple of days. Seeing him with that kind of difficulty broke her heart time and time again and yet she knew him, he was covering up his real pain and dealing with everything by himself. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought about him.

"Hikari?" Akira asked before pulling her old friend towards her, "I'm sure that that idiotic Kei is alright so don't worry about him. As long as he knows that you're alright, that you're safe, he'll be fine."

"Yeah, sorry about getting off on you like that," Sakura apologized. "It's true, once he knows that you're safe then he'll be fine. That's something people know about Kei-kun. So where is he anyway? I'd expect for him to handcuff you so that you were never out of his sight."

"Ah, Takishima got into a fight with Iori and Iori got knocked out so Takishima said that he'd stay to make sure that Iori was taken care of. It was very noble for Takishima to do that," Hikari smiled, thinking highly of her boyfriend whilst Akira and Sakura exchanged questioning looks.

"I'm sure that Kei will take care of him," Sakura commented as Akira looked to the side with a slight smile. If that guy had done something bad enough to get himself on Kei's list then it might be good that he was 'taken care of'.

**Meanwhile**

Iori cracked an eye open as he lay in the hospital bed, he didn't remember getting this bruised before the first time he fainted which meant that the second time was worse, although he could hardly remember it. All he knew was that at one point there was a black demon filling the entire environment and at the next he had fallen to the ground.

Noticing a doctor in the room, he blinked sensing a presence from behind him but felt a pain in his neck from that side and so didn't look. "H—Hey, how did I..."

"One of your friends brought you in," the doctor smiled in a kind manner, "Said that they wanted to take care of you. They've been sitting beside you the whole time, quite sweet actually. Well I'll leave you to get some more rest," she smiled before walking out.

Iori lay very quietly before closing his eyes, "Hi—Hikari I'm..." at that point he heard menacing laughter.

"You really think that I would leave Hikari alone with someone like you?" Kei laughed to himself coldly. "Unfortunately, my morals are telling me that you don't beat up someone who is in the hospital, pity really. There was so much more that I wanted to do to you."

Iori sighed, "So...I can guess that it was you who tried to kill me the second time?" Iori asked as he rolled over and stared at the sinister blonde teenager. "Hikari really is an idiot to think that she can find her hero in you."

Kei glared at that comment, "Don't call Hikari an idiot," he said very bluntly. "I'm not in charge of what Hikari sees in me, if that's a hero then I'm happy, what she sees in you however is the sick pervert who raped her. That's what I see as well you psychopath."

"Takishima, you must really be having fun blaming other people for your own problems," Iori replied, "I saw the news report a while back: Successful Grandson and Heir to the Takishima legacy is on life support after a suicide attempt." The hair stylist looked round at Kei with a superior smile, "Bet you didn't know that even in the US there was that report, it was on the Japanese channel though but," he looked away, "Good enough right. And you're wrong about Hikari, she pretty much agreed to do it with me."

Kei's eyes widened, he turned slightly pale and his heart hurt again. "I..." he spoke in a monotone voice, "I don't believe it. That isn't what she told me. That wasn't how her face looked when she told me and I trust Hikari more than a disgusting creep like you."

"You know, the only reason why this is upsetting you so much is because you're a virgin," Iori commented. At this Kei stood up, turning away from the one who disgusted him to the depths of his soul. "You still are one aren't you Takishima? Sad that I had her first?"

With his back turned Kei began to laugh in a way more manically than ever before. "At least I'm not some animal who will force an innocent girl to be a test dummy for what will most likely to be an eternal life of nothing more than meaningless enjoyment. You'll see what happens then," he told Iori now looking very confident about this, "When you're all alone and _I_ have Hikari!"

"Be happy with damaged goods then!" Iori barked bitterly, "It's all your family's fault that my sister is dead, your family that drove me to wanting everything, deserving everything and getting nothing. I lost a member of my family!!"

"Actually," Kei looked back with the same gleam of hate in his eyes, "You lost two. Hikari had a miscarriage, funny that you didn't check to see if she was all right after your memorable night but good for me. That means that you have no further connection with Hikari and if you don't leave her alone, you'll be in a situation worse than death. That is my promise to you."

Leaving the hospital room, he slammed the door on the way out and felt his phone vibrate. He panicked for a moment before relaxing and stared at the number, his grandfather was calling him. That was the person that he wanted to talk to least of all. Taking a deep breath in, he opened the phone up and said in a forced depressed tone, "Moshi Moshi."

"Are you coming on your own to the business dinner tonight or are you still with Celine? You need to bring a date and you should know that. Now I expect to see the two of you there at eight tonight and do not argue with me about this. There will be important business people there and I expect you to make a good impression for the company. I also expect for you to bring another young couple who might make a good impression on our shareholders, no questions or comments about that and I will see you at eight, no exceptions." With that Kaname hung up the phone leaving Kei standing there silently.

Bowing his head he thought for a moment before calling Akira, after getting her response he said very simply, "I need your help on something for tonight. I need you to help me present her in a way that no one can tell it's her." After getting her response he hung up the phone and thought for a moment. Who was the other couple that he should bring, which couple would fit in best with that type of society.

**End Chapter Twelve**

Question for your reviews: In the next chapter which couple [besides KeixHikari] would you like to see?

**Oh my gosh, I'm so so sorry that I put the chapter up without the thank you piece. Please forgive me! -puppy dog eyes-**

Anyway thank you Reviewers Ch:11

bwahahahaXD, dittoeevee8888, FreakingArgo, OPFAN, pickleSidekicKfanatics


	13. Chapter Thirteen ::Creating the Disguise

After receiving so many reviews from you guys I wanted to find a way in which I could both bring you AkiraxTadashi and JunxSakura. Yep, I'm one of the oldies on here who prefers to use x rather than / for heterosexual couples. ^-^ I sometimes think that I might be too old to be writing fanfiction but, **shrugs** I find it much much fun.

Oh and another thing, I'm really tempted to do a fic with just shorts about three guys: Iori, Tadashi and Atsushi. Three characters that I like a lot ^-^. Yep, you read right I actually LIKE Iori, not fond of HikarixIori at all but I do like Iori as a character.

**Okay, so on with the fic!**

**Chapter Thirteen :: Creating the disguise**

Kei sat down nervously as he waited for Akira to finish the disguise by finding the right makeup and clothes. After she was able to work with Hikari physically, he'd try and work with her mentally. If he told her that this was a challenge then it might be easier. He'd already spent a long time testing himself against a punch bag that used to be in the back garden but after he had practiced it was torn into pieces. Result of that exercise: He had proven himself to be a good body guard.

"So you think you can protect her, I mean with all of us knowing isn't it a possibility that we could screw up and accidentally tell someone, I mean it could happen." Tadashi commented, stretching an arm in the air and cocking his head to the side. "There might be..." as he sat quite still, he heard a demonized laugh and with widened eyes turned to see Kei there with a bowed head and a demon behind him.

"So you're planning on telling everyone are you," he questioned, raising his head, "If that happens then I promise to you that I WILL kill you. It's a surprise that Hikari even promised to go, if you ruin this for her then expect to never be forgiven, your life would turn into an everlasting hell." Tilting his head to the side, Kei provided a "happy" smile, "Do you understand that?"

"Y-Y-Yes," the black haired boy shook as this demon directed itself towards him. "I won't blow her cover." As he sat there shivering, the door opened and first Sakura and Akira walked out before a very mysterious blonde, Caucasian girl seemed to exit. She had stunning green eyes and was dressed in a very fancy, pink dress with a fashionable white jacket. It was true that she was completely unrecognizable. Kei had to blink at first before thinking about this, he knew it was Hikari but only from how she exited the room, the job that they had done with her was amazing.

Standing up the blonde brought himself to stand next to this new Hikari and touched her arm to find that the foundation that Akira and Sakura had chosen didn't come off and that she stayed "white". Leaning her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, Hikari gave an extremely weak smile, "How do I look Kei-kun?"

"Perfect," he replied, wrapping his arms around her. He was so happy that Hikari was doing this for him even if it did mean parading her around in front of his grandfather's eyes. In this disguise it would be extremely hard to tell that it was Hikari he was with and not some random girl he'd picked up. "Now we only need to work on an identity for you and I need to work on my mood. Even though I love you Hikari, I have to act sad otherwise they'll know something is up. It's nothing that you can help me with," he told her, lifting her chin up and kissing her passionately.

In turn, she blushed. "I understand Kei-kun," she smiled happily, feeling incredibly safe in his arms, "I'd just feel jealous if you chose to go with anyone else. I'd understand why but it'd hurt to see you with another girl." As she said that, Kei leaned down, kissing her neck.

"I'd never be happy without you," he told her gently, "My life wouldn't be complete without light, it would be surrounded by darkness. You really don't have to risk it if you don't want to."

"Well apparently you do have your own body guard," Tadashi grinned, "I mean I don't know if he can stand the pressure but you have a guy trying to protect you. Hey, Akira," he leaned forward as he watched Akira go and sit down on the chair in a very expensive, elegant red and black dress, her hair done up in a bun. "Aren't you going to get changed? We have to leave in about an hour so you need time right?"

"What do you mean I need time?!" Akira yelled, grabbing a large book and chucking it at his head, "You're the ultimate idiot!!" she yelled as Tadashi fell backwards. The suit he was wearing getting somewhat ruffled with the fall. "You can appreciate me putting my hair up the way you like it stupid, stupid Tadashi!!"

As they remained in the room, Sakura plopped herself down on the bed. She wore a light blue dress with a diamond and blue topaz choker. Her hair was pinned back with two sapphire clips, one of which had a flower on it. "Where is he? I told him when we got the invitations to meet me here."

"But, doesn't Jun attend a different school than the rest of you?" Hikari blinked, tilting her head to the side. "I was really surprised to hear that everyone except Ryuu was coming, it'll be fun though. Being with everyone again."

"Yahiro and I got our invitations a while ago," Sakura commented as she sat very still, "It might be that Jun-kun and Megumi are arriving at the same time but, I really really wanted to see Jun-kun."

"I'm sure he'll be here," Hikari spoke gently, Kei now releasing her from his arms and going to his briefcase. Out of all the people already gathered there, his suit was the most expensive and it was apparent. Standing up, he got to Hikari holding up a white rose corsage. "Ah Kei-kun, it's beautiful," she blushed.

"When I bought it, they told me it was the most romantic one," he smiled happily, closing his eyes and grinning, "It looks so cute on Hikari-chan."

"Emma Parks," Hikari replied in a flawless English accent, "Does that name fit Kei-kun?" she continued to ask in the same accent as he laughed to himself.

"It's perfect," he replied, tucking the realistic long blonde hair behind her ear, "Just like you."

Akira looked at Tadashi before pelting more things at him, "Why didn't you do anything like that for me you jerk!!" she yelled rather annoyed at this point, "You make Kei seem like the most romantic guy in the world!"

"He only got Hikari back a short time ago," he told her, "Of course he has to act like the most romantic person. Plus he only has her on loan."

Kei turned to him starting to give a strong dominating laugh, "Do you think that space will separate us? I'm alright with a long distance relationship if that's what it takes to be with the only person that I have ever and could ever love."

"Why don't you say things like that to me you jerk," Akira asked, folding her arms and sitting quite still, "If it wasn't for Kei and Hikari wanting me to go, I'd quit because who'd want to go with someone like you. Stupid loser Tadashi."

"Mean bear lady," he shot back at her with a simplistic smile that Akira couldn't help but smile about. "Sorry Akira, just kinda forgot to do much romantic." As he finished that apology, the doorbell rang and a very excited Sakura jumped up.

"It's Juuuuun-kun!" she smiled now bolting down the stairs, opening it and hugging Jun tightly. Hikari crossed to the stairs to see the three arriving people and her eyes widened. Jun had definitely had a growth spurt and was now only slightly shorter than Kei whereas Megumi had grown to be as tall as Akira, her hair had even grown longer and prettier. She wore a white dress with flowers embroidered around both the waist line and the bottom, it was similar to a bridal gown but not quite a wedding dress. "Juuun-kun, I didn't think that you'd make it!"

"Yeah," Jun replied, rubbing his shoulder, "I think I must have grown a little, surprising that you stayed with me isn't it. I thought you wanted someone shorter and more like a prince than I am. Instead I keep growing."

"It doesn't matter to me," the girl laughed as she threw her arms around his neck, "I fell in love with Jun-kun and so I'll stay with Jun-kun until the end. We are engaged afterall."

"Oh Sakura," Jun spoke softly pulling a bouquet of red roses from behind him, "Here, two dozen red roses. Oh and I have a corsage for you as well," he told her.

"You're getting married?" Hikari asked in the English accent that she was practicing earlier. "That's amazing, I'm so happy for you."

"Oh yeah," Jun whispered as he rubbed his shoulder. "Oh, my name is Yamamoto Jun," he leaned forward, putting a hand under his chin, flirting with her, "I haven't seen an English girl as attractive as you for a long long time. I'd love to take you somewhere, beautiful as you are."

"Jun," Sakura whispered, putting her arms around his shoulders and kissing his cheek, "I thought that you loved me more than anyone. You're making me jealous," she spoke sadly as he turned back to her with an apologetic expression.

"Of course I love you," Jun sighed, closing his eyes, "Sometimes I still can't help it even around the most beautiful girl in the world. I thought that you accepted that," he laughed as Megumi took a step towards Hikari and spoke in her beautiful voice.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you. Are you Kei's date for the night?" she asked as Yahiro put a hand on his forehead.

"I suggested that you continue to use your board," he sighed, coming up and putting his arms around Megumi's waist. "You need to save your voice for the concert next weekend."

"You're doing a concert," Hikari asked now getting extremely excited for her old friends, "I'm really disappointed that I won't be able to come to it. Your singing must be incredible for you to do a concert." At this Megumi blushed, rubbing her foot into the floorboard. "Oh and yes, I am going with Kei. He met me one time when he was visiting the president of his company. I feel very sorry for how sad he seems to be."

"Yeah, it's strange for Kei-kun to go to these social events with someone that he's met himself. Maybe he's recovered a bit, does he seem alright?" Yahiro tested her as Kei came and looked at them. His expression was as if someone had destroyed all hope in the world.

"It's my family who has set this up, it's not as if it's really anything that I w—want to do, if I'm not with Hikari then it's torture to me. It's good to m-m-make the best of it is-isn't it?" Kei's voice broke as he whispered, tears already in his eyes as he leaned against the wall.

"Hey, Kei-kun," Yahiro spoke softly, "You alright with going to this thing today. It's one of your few public dates without her isn't it?" he asked as he nodded, appearing extremely depressed and masking the situation perfectly.

**Flashback_: Just over Two years ago_**

The blonde boy stood very quietly in the ballroom, even though it was filled with people, he'd never felt more alone in his life. "Happy birthday Kei-kun," a young girl spoke happily as she stood still in front of him. "Kei-kun, I was wondering if you were currently dating anyone."

At that question, the newly turned seventeen year old nodded, "I apologize but I'm already taken," he told her in a dull manner. Looking around he heard someone else call his name and turned back to the girl, "I should go check that out, I'm sorry," he whispered before the girl went to someone else.

"Don't you think that Kei's more depressed than before?" she asked another girl quietly.

"I heard that his girlfriend died only several months ago, he's barely been seen around. I've heard that he was in love with her ever since he was a little kid. Don't you think that's really sad?"

As Kei got to Aoi who was standing at the side of the room, the older boy turned to his friend, pointing to the small Hikari doll that was in his pocket, "You take that around with you everywhere don't you Kei?"

The blonde looked down in a rather upset manner, "She gave it to me. It's never leaving my side." _Just as she will never ever leave my heart._

**End Chapter Thirteen: Please Review [I know that because I've been busy I haven't really been answering them but please still review].**

**Thank you reviewers chapter Twelve:**

bwahahaha XD, Chysten Kayle, daisydaisy, dittoeevee8888, Kero-kun


	14. Chapter Fourteen :: Spoken with Actions

**Chapter Fourteen :; Spoken with Actions**

Kaname Takishima stood very still as he looked at the blonde that had arrived with Kei, he snorted silently. It was extremely strange, he had the feeling that he knew who she was but at the same time couldn't place it, he hadn't seen anyone who looked like her before and yet, in another way, had. "Can you bring Kei over here?" Kaname asked one of the waiters who nodded simply. "Alone," Kaname added, the waiter nodded again and left. Now he'd test his suspicion.

"Is there any way in which I can help you Kei," Hikari tried again, her eyes showing concern.

"It's hard for me," he whispered, looking up at her with a loving, knowing gleam in his eyes, "In front of all of these people, if you had seen me when my girlfriend was here. My, proper girlfriend."

"Oh," Hikari smiled gently, tilting her head to the side, "Would she make you happy?"

"Hikari was always my happiness," he whispered, putting a hand on his head and starting to shiver, "And now that my happiness isn't with me anymore I---"

"Master Takishima," the waiter spoke standing behind the blonde boy, "Ah, Master Takishima, the president would like to discuss something with you."

"Alright," Kei whispered, pulling on Hikari's arm gently, "Try to be on your best behavior Emma," he began to walk forward until he was stopped.

"The president," the waiter commented next, "Requested that you come alone."

Kei tilted his head to the side, a pit forming in his stomach, he took a look back at Hikari before nodding and following the waiter. As he stood by his grandfather, he bowed in front of him, "It is good to see you again president."

"Kei," Kaname spoke in a firm manner, "That girl that you brought here tonight, did you meet her yourself?"

"Yes, it was during one of my visits to London," Kei replied in a professional manner, "We met in a small cafe when I was taking a walk around. She reminded me of something, her eyes were just...relaxing."

"So you go for a girl who is relaxing?" Kaname asked, "The sashimi here is satisfactory," he commented picking up a plate and offering it to Kei, "I'd suggest that you try some whilst we talk about your date and her merits."

"Her merits?" the blonde asked, "She has most if not all of your qualifications I assure you of that. Emma is a very light-hearted girl."

"Do you remember the last girl who was so light hearted that she took her own life?" Kaname tested as Kei stared at him in a more depressed, angry manner. "And where did Hikari leave you then?"

"Hikari is still very important to me," Kei replied weakly, "In life and in death she will always be important to me. I agreed to date again but my heart still belongs to..."

"To a dead girl!" Kaname started laughing at that point, "Kei, you are acting completely disrespectful, now I'd say that you need to apologize to our shareholders about your outburst."

"My outburst?" the blonde blinked, "I doubt that anyone here noticed that I had an outburst." As he stopped there he felt a hand on his back and blinked back at Yahiro.

"I don't know Kei-kun, you do seem rather angry," he tested him with a sarcastic smile before presenting a more serious one to the president. With a deep bow, he looked up at Kaname and reached out a hand, "Saiga, Yahiro, heir to the Saiga company and this is my date," he gestured to Megumi who continued to bow, "Yamamoto Megumi, perhaps you've heard of her." He looked up to see Kaname staring him down and offered a more gentle, friendlier look, "I just wanted to tell you how much it means to the Saiga family that we have been able to support your company for so many years and that we in turn have your backing. I am very grateful for that, I also wanted to say that this is the best sashimi."

"You're at the same university as Kei-kun aren't you?" Kaname inquired as Yahiro nodded, "The top scorer, I suppose that your next big idea is to beat Kei out on anything just because he is too irresponsible to get his act together."

"Too irresponsible?" Yahiro asked tilting his head to the side, "I have to admit that Kei-kun has been under a lot of stress, it's rather hard losing someone you consider to be as close as family."

"That girl was not fa---" Kaname started to reply before Kei's eyes widened.

"She was to me. That's what's important right? She was everything to me." Looking away he stared up at his After catching his grandfather's suspicious glance he stopped smiling, kept his head bowed and then the next words of what his grandfather said hit him quite hard and managed to give a very slight, unconscious smile.

"Saiga, do you notice anything familiar about that girl?" he asked as Kei's eyes widened for a brief second and then he calmed himself down in a heartbeat. "She does remind me of her."

"Does remind you of...Hikari?" Yahiro questioned before taking a glance back to Hikari who was talking with Akira and Tadashi, "No. She doesn't."

"Really?" Megumi asked in a soft voice as she turned back to look at Hikari and then stared at Yahiro, "She seems very..." her eyes lit up as she spoke but she managed to hide it once she understood, "unlike Hikari to me as well."

"Hmm," Kaname thought to himself before nodding, "I feel as if I should go and talk to the CEO now, so I'll excuse myself."

"How about just calling him Satoru for a change?" Kei commented before catching Kaname's look. The man's stare filled his body like ice, this felt incredibly wrong but he didn't know what to do at this point. Dragging Hikari out here would just conform his grandfather's hunch but it would protect her. Wasn't protecting her the most important thing to worry about? Reaching for a glass of wine he passed it to Yahiro, "Drink it, pretend that your drunk and hit me," he tried to instruct before Yahiro gave him a very weird look.

"What are you talking about Kei-kun? You want me to hit you? Do you think that that would really help you escape, it'd draw more attention to you and to "Emma"." Yahiro commented staring at Hikari himself. He wanted to do something to help Hikari escape as well but anything that drew attention to Kei wasn't worth it. Turning around he caught Akira's eyes and gestured for her to come over.

With her hand on Hikari's wrist, Akira dragged her old friend over to them, "What is it?" she asked concerned about this. The way that Kei had turned pale was worth the concern. "Did something happen?"

"He knows," Kei replied extremely weakly, "At least he's starting to figure it out. We need to leave but there's no way of knowing how without him finding out." Glancing at Hikari, he crouched down, untying his shoe so as to not draw the right conclusion, he bowed. "I'm so sorry," he spoke in a weak voice, "I am so sorry that I put you in this sort of danger. You will never be forced to forgive me, I don't know what will happen after this but if you let me I will protect you until I am the one who dies."

"Kei, you don't need to do that," his disguised princess spoke, putting a hand on his cheek, taking off his glasses and letting her lips touch his. "I would prefer you not to get hurt, I don't want you to ever hurt in any way. It's not your fault for bringing me here, I chose to come so please don't apologize. With what I put you through, you're allowed to ask me for things like this."

Tying his shoe quickly, he heard that a slow song had started playing in the background and took the opportunity to stand up, pulling her tightly to his chest as she continued to hold the glasses. "I will never ask you for something this dangerous again, you're too precious to me." Tilting his head to the side he kissed her again as Kaname looked over. The way that they were bonding was too close, this had to be her who he had taken here.

"Kei," Hikari whispered, "I want to leave tomorrow, I don't want to risk it anymore but I want to know if you love me first,"

"Of course I love you," he replied, pressing his lips to her neck, "I'll try to show you tonight if that's what you want. After that, I'll let you leave me behind again."

**Flashback**

_Hikari stared at the wedding dress that was hanging up behind all of her other clothes so that Iori wouldn't see it. It looked so beautiful and perfect but he wasn't the guy who had that effect on her. She had wanted to get married and she had loved knowing him but friendship and romance were different. Also, with one guy in her heart she had no room for a second. Putting a hand to her mouth she felt his lips upon hers and tears crept up in her eyes. Before she knew it she had fallen onto the ground, starting to cry. _

"_'Kari?" Iori asked in his kind-hearted manner as he got to the bedroom, a large fashion magazine in his hands, "I was wondering if you managed to ta...'kari?" Hearing her tears, he dropped his book and dashed to her side. "Hey," he told her gently, rubbing the girl's shoulder, "Hey, 'Kari what is it?" Very gently he pulled Hikari to his chest and stroked her hair. "Why are you so upset? Is it him again, I'm sure that he's alright and I'm here now. I know that I can't replace him but with time I can help you become happier again. I promise." With a very gentle motion, Iori tucked the girl's hair behind her ear and kissed her on the back of her head._

"_I—Iori, you have a lot riding on this wedding d-d-don't you?" Hikari whispered with a curious expression._

"_Of course, I get to be with someone I love for the rest of my life, someone who makes me happy." Watching Hikari's reaction, Iori's heart twinged again. _

"_Y—Your sister, she can live without the medicine that the Takishima company has right? Right?" Hikari whispered not knowing what to do in this situation, "She has other options right?"_

"_Not anymore, it's too late for that but I'm not pretending to love you Hikari, I do, I would marry you anyway. I know you love him but I'm here...are you getting cold feet?" Iori asked as he stood up, hiding the wedding dress without directly looking at it. "You love me don't you?"_

_Hikari looked away before shaking her head, "I...I don't think that I can love anyone but Kei, I am so sorry Iori." She crouched down now bowing to him, "Please give me something else to do, tell me something else to do because I can't marry you."_

"_So you don't love me?" Iori whispered, pain already in his eyes. "Hikari, even if you don't love me, marry me so that my sister can get this treatment. You can still love him, it'll be a title that's all just...please don't say no and deny my sister that chance to live."_

"_I..." Hikari whispered incredibly disappointed in herself, "I can't marry you even for that. Your sister has all the strength inside of her, she can live without the treatment I'm sure of it. I just can't marry you, if I don't marry you then I can't be with..."_

"_YOU CAN'T BE WITH HIM ANYWAY!!" Iori yelled at her, his heart pounding due to the fear. "My sister's life is at stake and I need you."_

"_But I can'----" Hikari tried before feeling his fist on the wall beside her. _

**End Chapter Fourteen :: Next Chapter is the one I put up once before**

**Thank you Reviewers Ch.13 **

bwahahaha XD, Chrysten Kayle, cutekeiko88, Dark Shining Light, daisydaisy, dittoeevee8888, love is killing me,


	15. Chapter Fifteen :: Discovered M Rated

**There is a scene in this chapter but I really hope that it was tastefully done. -bows- please forgive me if you dislike this chapter and please review. Reviews keep this story alive. ~Myst**

"_I'm so sorry, I wasn't able to keep my innocence long enough for you...."_

**Chapter Fifteen :: Discovered**

Hikari turned her head to the side as she felt his breath on her neck, followed by his lips that brought the most needed sensation to her. Her heart was so warm, so happy, so safe with him there. She knew that this time it was what she wanted to do. She felt his hand upon her cheek again as he leaned towards her, holding her exposed body as if it was the most valuable thing in the world. She didn't hate herself this time, he made her see more possibilities for his world. Very slowly, he drew his hand behind her head and allowed her to touch him.

As expected, Kei's body was perfect, or it would have been perfect sans a few minor but obvious scars. His muscles were well-formed but he was neither bulked up or sickly thin, he felt about right. "Tell me when to stop," the blonde whispered as he started to kiss her forehead, leaning further down so that their noses were touching. "Promise to tell me," he said very softly as Hikari nodded, letting his warmth protect her. As she lay there happily, he kissed her on the lips and she pushed her hands through his hair. It was as if she wanted to savour this moment, savour everything from the items in his room, to the way his eyes looked as he gazed down at her, to his words meant only for protection and his body, especially his body.

As she lay in the bed she started to laugh joyously as his lips touched her neck, her shoulder and then her chest. Finally, he looked into her chocolate brown eyes and smiled grateful for her being here. "So Hikari-chan, is this the moment that you were waiting for?"

Hikari nodded, tears in her eyes as she slipped her hands onto his cheeks and pulled him down into another kiss. Her hands moved towards his legs where she slowly slipped off his clothes wanting to see him completely real for the first time in her life and closed her eyes with a smile. Kei smiled to himself as the process began.

...

Twenty minutes later, Hikari lay curled up in Kei's arms under the sheets. The blonde had finally done it, he had finally given away his innocence to the one girl that he had been waiting for and she had felt her first real time of being loved. Craning her neck up she wanted to be kissed again, her prince dutifully obliged.

"I love you Kei," Hikari beamed as she lay with him, her cheeks turning red from embrassment of that event. Was this how this type of love was meant to feel? With happiness, shared power and need to stay with the other person forever? "Thank you for giving yourself to someone like me before I have to go back."

"Thank you for letting me," Kei replied, kissing her neck again. As the two of them lay there together, there was a knock on the bedroom door and the blonde felt a very weird feeling in his stomach. Staring at Hikari he very awkwardly stood up, "Should I get it?" he whispered to the girl who lay still in the bed.

"I think it might be important," Hikari told him as she pulled the covers up but before Kei had time to react, the door was opened and he was stuck there in just his pajama trousers, his hair messier than ever before and his glasses, sidewise on top of his head. As the door finally opened enough to reveal the person outside the blonde's eyes widened.

"Pr-President?" he asked, his eyes widening. He looked at his grandfather who was staring straight through him and at the naked Hikari in the bed. This girl! This girl had no sense of boundaries or rules did she? No knowledge of restraint?

"Hanazono..." Kaname spat out, feeling the great disrespect, he had separated them for Kei's own good but she had to break the deal that they had made. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? WHAT...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KEI!!" Getting closer to her, he pulled her up by her hair and then his expression grew naked. "Put some clothes on you...whore."

As Kei heard those words, he placed a hand on his grandfather's shoulder and stood in front of Hikari. "You shouldn't talk to Hikari like that. Don't expect me not to fight back now, you lied to me for two and a half years and I'm just about to give up on the company. That_ was _your deal with Hikari right?" Kei spoke with a challenging expression. "Are you really willing to do that because that's my choice. I choose to remain with her."

"Have it your way then," Kaname spoke extremely sicked before turning away, getting to the doorway he looked around at his grandson. "Give it a few weeks and you won't feel that way anymore, maybe we could strike up a deal then Kei. Oh and quite obviously you're fired and I expect you to leave this house and drop out from the university in under a week, is that understood?"

"My father is in charge of where I live and where I study, not you." Kei defended his rights as he came over to Hikari to check if she was alright.

"You forget Kei that your father is an employee of my company. He's bound to the rules that I create." With those words said, the blonde looked away starting to get very uncomfortable staying here but he knew now that being with Hikari really was the most important thing in his life.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be out," he told his grandfather. At this point he saw the discomfort that was on Kaname's face and shook his head, his grandfather had been the one to make this deal and so he was taking advantage of it. Hikari looked up extremely flustered at this before grabbing her clothes, changing into them and then standing up.

"It's okay, I'll leave," she told both men, "We can pretend that none of this ever happened and I promise that I'll keep running away." She bowed her head very solemnly before finding Kaname to look away. This girl was so rude and distasteful, he didn't understand why he had bothered to make a deal with her in the first place. That was wrong. As Hikari stood there she felt someone tugging on her arm, "K-K-Kei-kun?" she stuttered not understanding what was going on. "Stop it," she whispered, bringing her eyes to a gentle close. "Just, stop it."

"No," the nineteen year old whispered as he came closer to her, "I'm leaving with you tonight."

"And going where?" the girl asked staring at her boyfriend, "K-Kei you don't, you don't need to do this. I'm fine with us never seeing each other again, please reconsider your choice. You're acting irrationally! Stop it!!"

"Why do you want this stopped?" Kaname asked bitterly, "You're the one who came to him, didn't you expect this to happen?"

"Hey!" Kei barked back, "She didn't come to me, I'm the one who found her," dropping her arm for a moment, the teenager managed to collect his belongings and put them in his bag. He knew that soon his credit cards would be useless as his grandfather had control of the money in them so he'd have to act quickly and withdraw all that he could. After ten more minutes he had everything in two large bags and stood facing his grandfather, his arms wrapped around Hikari and was even holding proper clothes. "After I get changed we'll go."

"Kei, soon you will see what I mean by how it would be best to not be with this girl," Kaname commented somewhat annoyed at Kei's irrational behavior. Kei was the future of the Takishima company and for him to choose Hikari over his work opportunities was a slap in the face.

"I want to be with her no matter what the punishment is, if this is what you want me to do in order to be with her then so be it, I can fight back with you but I can also make my own choice. What I see and what I don't see..well that's my choice isn't it?" Kei tugged on Hikari's arm again as he put on his shirt and looked down. "I'll go out tonight but you'll come to know what family is sooner or later."

"Kei, you should feel lucky that I'm not exerting physical strength during this outburst of yours. I could have my men force you to remain in this house, you should feel somewhat grateful for that." Kaname turned to the side, making sure that he wasn't making eye contact with his grandson. He had never really meant to hurt him, he loved him and was just trying to do anything to bring a gap between the two teenagers. Hikari, just as he, was the type of person who would hurt those that they were with, that meant that she would hurt Kei.

"No president, you are the one who should feel lucky that I'm not exerting physical strength. You know how much stronger I am than you, so....goodbye." He told his grandfather now dragging Hikari out of the room. As he reached the front door he was stopped by one of the drivers.

"Master Kei are you..." the man asked as the blonde looked away.

"I'll be fine taking the train," he commented before stepping out the house with Hikari. As he got outside and had walked for five minutes already he heard the sound of footsteps behind them.

"Nii-chan!" Sui yelled before hugging Kei from behind, "Is it true that you're leaving nii-chan? That you're leaving the family because of Hikari?"

"No," Kei replied looking at his brother, "Not because of Hikari but for Hikari. So I guess this is goodbye for now," he spoke weakly holding Hikari close to him.

"Ah, ah," Sui said very awkwardly, "Nii-chan! If you need my help on anything get in contact okay? Promise me!?"

"Just tell mum and dad thank you and I'll contact them in time." he told his little brother before walking away.

**Thank you very much reviewers Ch.14**

pickleSidekicKfanatics

**Thank you people who have added this story to favourites so far [36]**

Abby-Abigail, Aiko426, Akira Sasaki, Amaranth the Immortal, animeholic13, AnimeLover325, Belle Sparrow, bwahahaha XD, chibi-prince, Chrysten Kayle, conan-lover, Dark Shining Light, delphis865, dittoeevee8888, Eternal Butterfly, FeatherBerry, FreakingAgro, kimiri-chan, kookycookier, Lady-Rinoa14, love is killing me, metalchocobo13, MurasakiNeko13, nikikuchan, OPFAN, OneRogueAngel, p3paula, pickleSidekickfanatics, Sakukara95, sakura48, Sakuralinh, shemiXgurl, tinymarauder, WhispersOfTheWind, xXLowSelf-EsteemXx, yuenying848

**Thank you people who have put this story on alert so far [34]**

Abby-Abigail, Aiko426, animeholic13, AnimeLover325, Belle Sparrow, baka-at-work, bwahahaha XD, CelestialExplorer, chibi-prince, Chrysten Kayle, conan-lover, dancingtenten, delphis865, dittoeevee8888, dreamxofxroses, driftingwanderer, fallendemise21, FreakingAgro, kimiri-chan, Lady-Rinoa14, love is killing me, MurasakiNeko13, Nicnivan, nikikuchan, OPFAN, p3paula, pickleSidekickfanatics, Sakuralinh, Sweetmint-Ruu, Tori Kay, WhispersOfTheWind, xpoisoned-black-rosesx, X.-Neko-Chan.x.X, xXLowSelf-EsteemXx, yuenying848


	16. Chapter Sixteen :: A New Life

**Because the story is getting much deeper now, I'm going to make the chapters longer and because I'm finally on spring break I'm going to try to answer ALL reviews again.**

Chapter Sixteen :: A New Life

"_I'm sorry Takishima-san your bank account has already been closed and the money withdrawn."_

"_We're sorry Takishima-san, your bank account was a shared account and the other holder has withdrawn all of the money."_

"_Your bank account has been closed"_

"_We gave the shareholder of the account the money already, discuss it with him."_

"_I'm sorry"_

"_I'm sorry" _

"_I'm..."_

Kei sighed as he brought his head down onto the table, that money had been his best bet for starting a good life with Hikari, a life that she deserved and it had been stolen from him. The only money that he had left were in a few 500,000 yen shared accounts that he had set up on his own and a locked 20,000,000 yen account that he had felt fearful to ask the share holder if he could access. That was the money that he needed at this point but to call him and ask for that. He put a hand through his now dyed black hair and thought about the previous two weeks of running.

His cell had been ringing like crazy over the past couple of days with people trying to get in contact with him. He refused to answer any of them, it was better that he didn't because that would risk Hikari's happiness. Staring at the newspaper he had bought recently he stared at the title, running his finger under it. _Kei Takishima, major scandal: guilty or innocent? Did he really try to kill the vice president of the Hiroshi company? _This simple lie had stopped him from regestring at a college, getting a job and even going out to some restaurants. His grandfather had ruined his life and because of what? Because he loved someone with his whole heart.

"Hey," Hikari spoke coming to sit next to him, putting her arms around his neck. "Kei," she whispered in his ear, "You can always stop this and change your mind. You're miserable like this." Kei reached back to her fingers and placed his warm hand over them.

"You should have kept your hair the way it was before," he told her with a very weak smile, looking up to see her shoulder length, bleached hair and offered her a smile. "I'll be fine as long as I'm with you, don't worry about a thing. I'll try to figure something out. I'm the one with my name in the paper, not you."

"But you look so different now," Hikari whispered as she hugged him tighter and looked at his computer where he was typing up a fake resume, "You should get some new experience," she whispered before bowing her head. "I took a job, I hope that's alright with you."

"Of cour----" Kei began before lifting his head and seeing a very familiar man enter. Going to the counter, Satoru placed down a picture as he stared at the waiter.

"My son, have you seen him?" Satoru's hair was disheveled, his eyes wide and deep bags under them from how little he had slept. His clothes seemed dirty as if he had been searching for a few days straight.

"Isn't this the boy from the papers the one who..." the waiter replied taking a look at the picture.

"He's innocent! Kei would never do anything like that!!" Satoru yelled getting rather upset about this, "Kei might be depressed and get angry at times but he's a good person! He'd never kill anyone!"

"Ah, yeah, yeah" the waiter nodded backing away, "Well I haven't seen him..."

Satoru took a deep breath in as he stood very still, looking at the ground, "All I want to do is make sure that he's alive."

Seeing his father's state, Kei got up and walked over to him. Placing a hand on his father's shoulder he bowed his head, disguising his voice flawlessly, "I'm sure he's alright."

Satoru turned around staring at his son with a soft but sad expression, "Thanks, have you seen him?"

"Look at me," Kei told him making eye contact with his father, "I can promise you that he's alive," he spoke weakly before whispering, "'tou-san."

"Kei?" Satoru whispered before hugging his son, "You dyed your hair," he told him before staring into the boy's eyes, "Come home. Mama's there now and we can help you, we'll protect you, provide for you..."

"And I'll hurt you," the nineteen year old replied with a pained gleam in his eyes. Whilst he stood there the former blonde felt his chest tighten and his head pound, he had been getting sicker lately due to the immense stress he was under but he couldn't give up just because of sickness. He had to keep going! Putting a hand to his mouth he coughed quite harshly onto them before looking back at Hikari who gazed at him very concerned about how harsh his coughs were. He then turned to look at Satoru and noticed the deep worry and guilt in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Satoru asked very concerned for his son, putting a hand on the boy's forehead he looked down scared about just how hot it was. "We should get you to somewhere where you can lay down, is there somewhere that you two are staying?" he asked, looking back at Hikari.

"We're staying in a small apar---" she began before Kei spoke up.

"Nowhere, we're not staying anywhere!" the black haired boy barked so that his father wouldn't know. Satoru stared at him feeling very betrayed about those words. He knew that Kei was hiding where he was staying and that he was sick but he didn't want to argue with his son and give the game away.

"Kei Takishima," a man behind the counter smiled as he put his cell phone in front of him, "The police will be here in about ten minutes, do you want anything else to eat."

Hearing those words Kei's eyes widened as he stared back at the man, if he fought with the police then that might get him in deeper trouble and dragging both his father and Hikari down with him. Hearing his computer being closed and put into his bag along with the newspaper he turned to watch Hikari as she put his bag over her shoulder. "We should get going," she whispered before walking over to Satoru and bowed, "Oji-san can you keep our secret? If anything were to happen to him..."

"Nothing is going to happen" Kei replied as he looked to his father, "So I guess this is the last time that we'll see each other for a couple of years 'tou-san." At those words Satoru frowned, rather disappointed at losing his son again.

"If you need anything, someone to help, a place to crash, whatever you need, you know where to find me. Kei, I'll hold the police off for a bit just know that I love you alright." Kei nodded before bowing to his father again and dashed off, holding tightly onto Hikari's hand as they ran.

Satoru bowed his head as he gazed at the waiter, very angry about what just happened. "Do you really think that my son is guilty? He's just a kid, why turn him in?"

"Because anyone could use 500,000 yen, and I did give him a chance. I gave him five minutes to run out didn't I? No one can run fast enough to lose police cars. Shame, he did dye his hair after all." Hearing those words Satoru gave a very weak smile.

"You're right, normal people wouldn't be able to lose the police but you obviously dont know my son and you don't know Hikari either. They are incredibly fast, and you don't know me. You probably think I'm just some guy who can't defend himself let alone his son. Impossible, i would protect Kei with my life and that's why I'll wait for the police to arrive." Satoru bowed his head hearing Kei's coughs in his head, his son was sick and was continuing to over-strain himself.

"So harbouring a fugitive are you, you do know that's illegal too," the waiter spoke very smugly.

"Harbouring?" Satoru spoke bitterly, he scoffed, "You just saw that he ran away, even from his papa."

**Only Half an Hour Later**

"What do you think you were doing?" Midori barked at her father, a dark aura surrounding her due to how much she detested the man. He had caused suffering for two people that she cared deeply for, what more he may have murdered both of them. She had never wanted to talk to this man again and yet here she was, Kei was worth it though due to how much he meant to her. "If he gets hurt, if he doesn't come back, if he dies then I will never forgive you!!"

"He knew the consequences of his actions," Kaname commented with a bowed head. Doing this to his grandson wasn't his plan but he had to show that he wasn't all talk. He had to carry out his threat because Kei had taken that chance. He had chosen that girl over himself. Love was just stupid in this way.

"I don't even want to talk with someone as vile as you," Midori commented looking away. "Kei didn't do anything criminal so if you don't stop this then not only me, Satoru, Satoru will hate you forever as well. If you want to fire him fine, it's what I'd expect from you but he's out there right now searching for Kei. If you had a heart you'd be out there too..." with that Midori turned and walked out of the room feeling the vibrations on her phone.

After she had walked a safe distance away from her father's office she looked at the number and her eyes widened, putting the phone to her ear. "Satoru? Did you find something out about him? How is he and how's Hikari-chan?"

"_I spoke to him," Satoru replied in a melancholy tone, "He sounds sick but I think he'll be alright. He and Hikari-chan have changed their hair colours and styles, it's a slight change but I could tell it was him. I don't think it'll be long until he's caught though of course I'll try my hardest to help him, I am his papa. I told him to come back home but he refused, he said that he'd hurt us. I don't know what to do."_

"That's good," Midori sighed, "At least we know that he's alive. Where are you? I'll try to drag him back home with me."

"_Kasagi, although I wouldn't search here immediately, now that he knows that papa knows he'll probably run again. You believe him right, that he didn't kill anyone. So many people think that he did."_

"I'll ma---" as Midori started to reply she felt a new call come through and stared at the name _Kei _"Satoru, I need to take this call. Go home and get some rest. Love you, bye." Without another thought she switched calls until she could hear Kei's voice.

"_'kaa-san?" he whispered, sounding completely worn out, "I wanted to tell you and 'tou-san to stop looking for me," as he said that he started to cough, the coughs sounding extremely painful to him. "I need you to let me breath for a while, I'll call you if something happens." As he spoke there was a loud thump and then silence._

"Kei!" Midori yelled as she stepped outside the building, "Kei, are you there?" She felt a cold chill through her body which was very similar to the time when her mother had passed away. Kei hadn't sounded like himself at all, he had pushed himself too hard and now he was sick with no one apart from Hikari to help him. For about four minutes she just stood there calling his name, tears gathering in her eyes from fear. She was a strong woman but no one was stronger than Kei and the way he had to endure all of this was heartbreaking.

"_Kei!" she heard Hikari call from the other end of the line, "I'm going to get you some water," she spoke as Kei got up beginning to groan. "Were you on the phone? You're really burning up, we should call the hospital."_

"_We can't, they'll recognize me..." he whispered, "Hello?" he asked now on the phone again, "'kaa-san are you still there?"_

"Kei? What happened just then? Are you alright?" Midori questioned extremely worried about her son, "Why did you call? Is there something that we should talk about?"

"_Hikari asked me to." _

After that the phone went dead with Midori staring at hers, he had hung up on her. She frowned before deciding to herself that she'd track him down and demand an explanation out of him no matter what.

**Meanwhile**

"So with this bug I'll be able to tell where they are," Yahiro stated as he pointed to a map that he had on his computer. He had set it up with a chip attached to one of Kei's shirts but for the last few days it had been travelling at high speed between Tokyo and Kyoto. It was as if Kei was either continually riding a shinkansen or otherwise he was lost. After searching several times to see if it was an error he had gathered that the bug had been found, this was his final try to locate them.

"How did you attach that to Kei anyway?" Tadashi asked, leaning back and staring straight ahead at Yahiro. "I mean, you couldn't have known that he'd run off with Hikari."

"As soon as I learned that Hikari had come back I knew that it would happen, however this I set up several months ago for fun. It sometimes is the most fun to spy on people like Kei-kun. Hopefully somehow this shirt will get back to him although there are still a few places where I think Kei-kun will end up."

"So this will help us find where Nii-chan has taken that stupid girl," Sui sighed as he rested his head on the wall, "If we find him once we could attach something else to him. It seems that you completely screwed up, because of this error we're never going to find Nii-chan."

"I don't think that we'd never find him," Ryuu pointed as his long bangs covered his eyes, his hair had gotten much longer and he tended to tie it back these days. A wedding ring sat over his finger and his arms rested on Finn's shoulders, holding her very tightly to his chest. Finn's hair had grown longer too and she wore more feminine clothes, it felt good to her to express her feminine side, especially around Ryuu. "There are a lot of us anyway, if we all split up."

"Yeah, but maybe we should make groups," Finn added, leaning back to kiss Ryuu which still annoyed Jun and Megumi. "I'll go with Ryuu."

With a frown, Megumi held her board up and stared at Finn, '_You've been hogging Ryuu for two years already. I haven't seen him for a while so I want to go with him.'_

"Yeah, it's not like we get to talk to Ryuu every day anymore," Jun added before Sakura hung onto his neck.

"Aww, Jun-kun, you should want to go with me. I don't want to share Jun-kun with anyone else, us girls need to keep our men don't we Finn," she smiled before noticing that Akira was still pacing back and forth and stared up at her. "Are you alright?"

"How do you think I am?" Akira replied, obviously troubled about something, "That stupid Kei goes and rapes my precious Hikari and then runs off with her, who knows what kind of trouble he's getting her into? He's probably hurt her again or...what if he got her pregnant. What would that be like, especially since he dragged Hikari away with him. Now she's on the run and for what?"

"For the man she loves," Sakura smiled, "And Kei didn't rape her right? If they agreed, that's what you said before isn't it Sui?" she asked looking at the youngest member of this small group.

"As far as I know about that event, Nii-chan's not the type of guy who would force someone into doing that. Nii-chan's actually sensitive and understands people's feelings. He'd never do anything like rape or murder, if you think that Nii-chan's like that then you obviously don't know him." Sui stared up at the ceiling after making his speech, his job was to man the phones before 'Mama or Papa comes home'. He didn't want to disrespect his father but he still missed his big brother a lot.

"So," Yahiro sighed starting to get more on topic again, with these people they sometimes never got anything done due to their constant complaining and planning. "Teams, let's make four teams and cover different areas of Japan. First team is Sakura and Jun, second...this idiot," he commented, pointing a thumb in Tadashi's direction, "And Akira. Third team, Megumi, Finn and Ryuu and I'll go solo. Doing it this way makes it easier to find Kei-kun."

"i'll stay behind and try to find some ways to clear Nii-chan's name," Sui chimed in as he closed his eyes, "Nii-chan I hope that you're alright."

"So now we'll have to figure out which ways we're going. I'll take the Kyoto and Tokyo prefectures. Anyone else want to claim a direction?" Yahiro inquired, typing this all in on his computer.

"We'll take north!" Tadashi grinned, raising a hand in the air out of determination. Yahiro stared at Akira, feeling uncomfortable with leaving her alone with such an idiot. 'Kyushu and Okinawa' Megumi wrote on her board holding it up.

"That leaves Jun and I to check out Sendai and the areas around there," the girl smiled as she continued to hug her fiancee. "I have no idea where they would have gone but they could have run several times meaning that they could be just about anywhere right?"

"Knowing Kei he's already set up some kind of defense around them, we'll have to do our best if that's the case." Akira sighed before sitting down on the floor, "I just hope that they're both safe."

**Flashback**:** [This flashback is a little different from the others as it takes place years and years ago but I hope you still like it]**

Satoru took a deep breath in as he stared at his five year old son who was already on the computer, crouching down next to him he took a deep breath. "Kei, do you want to see a movie with papa?" Placing a hand on the small boy's head he noticed the way he was concentrating on his work.

"Grandfather thinks that I should write about the papers that he had me read," the small boy replied before he put his arm over his mouth, beginning to cough rather hard. Hearing these coughs, Satoru scooped the boy up in his arms without warning and gazed at the papers, not understanding how Kei could read these already.

"Come on, we need to sit down," he told the cute, little boy. "You're really burning up," he whispered, his eyes widening as the child rested his head on his father's chest. "You shouldn't be on the computer if you're this sick, how did you even learn to use the computer anyway?"

"Test from grandfather," the boy whispered, his head pounding like mad and his eyes slipping closed. His face looked like he was in pain and this only made Satoru worry more.

"Midori!" Satoru yelled, holding Kei in his arms as Midori came rushing down and stared at the tiny little boy. "I think Kei's getting sick, I don't know what to do. I'm his papa and I can't help him, whenever I make him lay in bed he gets up."

"He's stubborn like that," Midori commented, "It makes me want to take care of him even more. She reached forward, taking the sleeping boy from Satoru's arms. "What did that man make him do this time?"

"I think he was looking at some papers and trying to type up what he read. I should have been watching him, I am his papa. If I was watching him then he wouldn't have gotten sick like this." Satoru worried, reaching forward and holding his son's tiny hand. "If he can't tell papa that he feels unwell then what will happen when he gets older? He'll be working more and the stress will get to him. All I want to do is to help him but it seems that he'd prefer for someone other than papa to do that."

"All we can do is give him some medicine and take him to bed," Midori commented, kissing her sleeping son on the forehead. She loved him so much that seeing him in pain like this hurt her. "I've decided in three years time, when Sui turns four, to go to the Oasis permanently. I can't be around that bas..." her eyes drifted down to the small boy, clutching to her collar, "devil any longer. He can't touch me there and I wish I could take Kei with me."

"You still love me don't you?" Satoru asked, closing his eyes as Midori leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I need to manage the company over here as I promised your father. I think it might be best to leave Kei here, I promise that I'll take care of him. Sui as well."

Midori gave a weak nod as Kei woke up, he put his face into Midori's chest before asking a question that broke both of his parents' hearts. "Am I a monster? Is that why everyone's afraid of me? Am I really as freaky as everyone says that I am?"

"Of course not," Satoru replied, putting a hand through his son's hair, "You're just special and very very important to mama and papa."

"I feel like an alien," the boy replied, his head still pressed to his mother's chest.

**Wow, I hope I didn't bore you with how long that was.**

**Anyway, thank you so much people who reviewed ^-^ even though there were two chapters last time. It really did mean a lot to me so thank you again ~ Myst**

bwahahaha XD, dittoeevee8888, pickleSidekickfanatics


	17. Chapter Seventeen :: Deadly Sickness

_**Chances are that you can't get to this page but if you can: [My S.A merch collection minus the manga – http : / / i19 . photobucket . com / albums / b161 / mysticsorceror / IMG_3327 . jpg] Make sure to delete the spaces.**_

_**Chapter Seventeen:: Dead...ly Sickness**_

_Satoru gazed down at his feet as he sat in the hospital waiting room, ready to hear the news about his son's condition. Kei shouldn't be going through things like this, he was seventeen. Seventeen year olds didn't need to deal with grief and with overwork. He had long ago given up on mistaking Kei for an immature child but for him to go this far. It went without saying that he loved Hikari more than anything but to try to kill himself, and this was the third time this year._

_Soon a nurse came to see him, "Takishima-san, we've got Kei set up on life support again. He is conscious this time, just a bit delirious and there's something else that the doctor would like to talk to you about. It might be best to wait for him to come and explain."_

_Satoru nodded before staring up in an extremely depressed manner to the nurse, "He's going to survive isn't he? I mean, he's stronger than a..."_

"_it'll be best to have the doctor tell you this, you'll be able to see him in a few minutes so you can talk to him then. It's quite good to see that he has someone here for him when he's reached a position like this," she commented as Satoru glanced forward. He didn't know what to do, he was trying his best to try to get Kei to be happier again but he couldn't do anything for his son. Nothing that mattered anyway. As he sat very still he heard the sound of someone approaching the exit with a couple of men behind them, he brought his head up and with wide eyes watched as Kei came out, he was whiter than any snow that the man had ever seen. He didn't look like himself at all. "Kei? What are you doing?" he asked, putting his hands around his son's waist trying to stop him. _

"_I have to...work" he whispered as Satoru got a good look at the stitches along both his son's neck and his arm but he didn't loosen his grip any amount. "Grandfather, he wants me to..." _

"_Leave him to me! Just go back to bed, go back for papa alright?" Satoru tried to beg, tears gathering in his eyes. This wasn't a situation in which Kei could be headstrong, he had to submit and lay down. It was his only chance of surviving. "Please Kei?" he asked very weakly as the blonde stared at him._

"_Okay," he nodded before sinking to his knees, his head nearly hitting the floor but Satoru was there to stop it._

"_I need help!" he yelled to one of the attendants who was bringing the stretcher already, "He needs to be taken back to his room! Please help him!?" he yelled, looking up whilst crying. He hated to see his son in pain like this, it wasn't like Kei at all and it frightened him more than anything else ever had. Seeing the stretcher getting pulled away, Satoru went to sit back down in the chair. _

_  
Ten minutes later, a doctor had come to him, "Takishima-san, this is the fourth time we've met this year isn't it?" he asked. "We've got Kei settled again, that's first but I have to tell you something about his condition." At those words Satoru sat straighter, needing to get all the information that he could on both his son's psychological and physical state. "You understand that Kei has been put on life support two times before this, that this is his third time?"_

_Satoru nodded not sure what to say, he opened his mouth before bowing his head, "I'm sorry, he is going to see a psychiatrist, I didn't think he'd try again. Gomen,"_

"_It's alright," the doctor replied before pulling out some X-rays, "Although we couldn't get him to stand up we did get these from the scanner. This," he pulled out an older file, "Is from three years ago when you forced him to come in for a physical including X-ray, and this" he held the one from that day, "Is today. If you look at his body especially here, his lungs. The infection isn't something that can be cured but I wouldn't say that it's reached life threatening, it does mean that he has a lower immune rate and that when he gets sicker, he will get much sicker than a regular person. He's destroyed his body over time and he's going to need proper physical examinations to see what kind of training program we should set up."_

"_But Kei's really strong," Satoru commented as he leaned forward, "He can fight it off can't he? He doesn't have to die right?"_

"_As long as you monitor him when he's sick, he'll be alright," the doctor told him as Satoru nodded. He'd make sure that his son was taken care of no matter what._

**Present Day**

Hikari sat very still as she looked across at the stacks of paperwork Kei had filled out, it had become second nature to him right? He had been working since he was a little kid that he didn't want to stop now even though he had nowhere to work and nothing to work for. Studying his stacks of work she grabbed a book and a notebook before smiling to herself, if this was all the work that he had done so far she should feel inspired to do her own work as well. Maybe then she could finally beat him in something, even if this time they were staying in a hotel room. She bowed her head, staring at her reflection in the mirror opposite the desk, it still felt weird to her to look like this. She had looked the same for her entire life to this point that doing something this risky still felt weird to her.

As she looked in the mirror she found there to be movement from the bed and spun around to see the very palid nineteen year old. He looked towards her before smiling, "What are you doing number two?" he teased her, his voice sounding sore which mirrored how sick he actually felt. "Let's see what you can do in an hour Miss. Second place," he teased her, tilting his head to the side with a smile.

"How about we have a contest then," the girl grinned, pointing her pencil in her boyfriend's direction, "I have some math books in my bag, we each pick one up and the person who does the most work in one hour wins and the loser has to follow one command. I promise you that one day I will beat you Kei!"

"You're just like a little kid you know," he replied before getting to the chair next to the window and putting a pen down on the desk next to his own notebook, "So as soon as you say go the challenge will begin." He told her sweeping a hand though his black hair which told him instantly just how incredibly high his fever was. "As long as you're alright with losing Miss second place."

"One day I'll make you eat those words," Hikari grinned passing him a book, "One day I really will beat you, and then I'll make you realize who's really first place."

"I'll be waiting for that day then," he grinned staring at the book. Even with his glasses on everything seemed blurry, he had worn out his eyes with numerous hours on the computer which meant that although he had great vision without them on, he felt more comfortable wearing them. Besides, Hikari had once said that he looked good in them.

"So are you ready?" she asked as he gave a nod, "Alright," she grinned happily, "Go." Opening the book she rapidly scribbled down her answers, stopping to pause a few times to get the gist of what she had to do and what the question was asking. Looking back at Kei she noticed that he was still on the first page, frowning to herself she tried to answer the questions before he caught up and passed her, she had to win on this!

As she raced ahead on her answers, the boy turned and stared at his page not understanding it. For some reason his body felt so weak, his brain wasn't comprehending what the questions were telling him and he found it incredibly hard to hold the pencil. He didn't understand what was happening to him but after a deep breath he picked the pencil up, trying his best to answer the questions. This didn't feel right at all, everything in his life he had done flawlessly, well apart from killing himself but, pretty much everything else. These questions were simple too, he'd read this book before and answered all of them so there was no excuse for not understanding the material.

He closed his eyes, beginning to feel dizzy from looking at the book, as he opened his eyes he felt worse, for a quick second his vision had vanished and now it was replaced with random color which he didn't understand. He could hear her constantly writing and turning the page and yet nothing else made sense to him. Was he sick? No, he had been sick before, sick he could deal with but he didn't know what was happening before...

THUMP!

"Hey Takishima," Hikari asked before seeing his head collapsed on top of the book and her eyes widened, she hadn't realized that he was this tired? She hadn't seen Kei like this before, the boy was always so headstrong that she couldn't understand why he was like this. It was just weird noticing him acting like this. Just a couple of minutes ago he had seemed fine, he had seemed to be acting like his old self. "Kei?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder as she crouched beside the chair.

After a few more minutes, he lifted his head up, still feeling rather dizzy before he held the pencil again starting to write. At this point, Hikari grabbed the back of his shirt and attempted to drag him to the bed. "Just lay down alright? You shouldn't be working when you're sick or do I have to tie you to this bed?"

"I feel fine," he lied to her, avoiding the bed. Noticing the concern in her eyes he took a deep breath in, "All I care about is your happiness Hikari, as long as I'm with you and you're happy then it's fine." After he had said those words his stomach grumbled and he looked away, annoyed at his body for reacting that way. Walking to the hotel room door he took a deep breath in. "I'm going to the convenience store, do you want anything?" he asked giving one of his natural smiles.

"You should lay down and rest whilst I go," Hikari told him, dragging him away from the door as he followed her, as he finally sat down on the bed, she placed a hand on his head and then blinked. She had never felt a fever that was that hot before, he really was sick enough to go to the hospital but that might be putting himself at risk. "If you feel sicker then I'm going to call Oji-san for some advice."

"He'll tell me the same thing as he said last week, to come home," Kei lay down at that point, turning to his side and put a hand up to Hikari's cheek. "I think that after I take a nap I'll be fine."

"I'll go and get you some medicine then," Hikari whispered as she saw her boyfriend fall asleep and stroked his hair back. Was he always this stubborn? She didn't know how she would fair if he remained sick, it might be worth giving in to the president after all. "If it gets too bad then maybe..."

"I'm not going to give up!" Kei yelled at her, not realizing that he had until he saw her face, his stomach sunk and he blinked at her. "Argh, I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot," he told her feeling the pain sweep through his body but he couldn't tell her this. "If I give up then I'm just saying that we're not supposed to be together, I don't want to do that."

"I still think that we should call ji-san and ask for his advice," she whispered, "How about doing that for a challenge, the first one to have ji-san listen to th---"

"I refuse," he replied, rolling over and started to cough. He had never felt in so much pain before, it was new to him, different and he hated it. Touching his back again, Hikari turned to leave only to face someone familiar when she opened the door.

"Seems we got the wrong place Akira," Tadashi sighed, "I coulda sworn that they said someone with the name Hanazono came here, must be somewhere else. Anyway, you wanna check out that bakery downstairs, it's not as if you can coo---"

"What are you saying you idiot!" Akira yelled at him, she glared at him looking around for something to throw at him but there was nothing there. "Anyway," she smiled, cupping her hands together and almost sparkling, "Don't you think that this girl is so ultra cute?" She placed her hands around Hikari's neck, starting to hug her. "I want her for my..."

"I'm sorry," Hikari whispered, bowing to her old friends, "My boyfriend's extremely ill right now so I have to get going," With a weak smile, she tilted her head to the side before thinking to herself, '_I wonder how much time it will take me to buy this medicine, some food and then come back her. It's like a race!' _She thought to herself, slamming her fist upon her hand in mid-thought. Before Akira could say another word she had sped off.

Following her Akira blinked, that girl was already on the second level whilst they were on the ninth, there was no way right? "You think that wa---" she began before seeing Tadashi starting to knock at the hotel room door. At first there was no response so he kept knocking. "Do you really think the door will get opened that way?"

"It might make it open faster," Tadashi grinned before starting to kick the door, this time it was opened and the groggy Kei stared at them. He managed to keep a calm sense of composure before he broke down coughing.

"You're not...with the police are you?" he asked very weakly, putting a hand to his head unable to tell who they were. He just felt horrible and delirious but he couldn't let Hikari see him this way.

"Yep," Tadashi smiled before Akira kicked him, resting her head on the doorway.

"We're not with the police but are you or do you happen to know where we can find our friend? His name's Takishima, Kei and we're just worried about him," she tried. Honestly, if she ever did find Kei then she wanted to throw something at him, grab him and call him a bastard for using Hikari in a sick manner. However, she wasn't sure who this guy was, he seemed so generic."

"Are you...trying to get information for the police?" he asked, putting a hand on his forehead before looking up to see Hikari there.

"Why are you out of bed?" she asked him, handing him the medicine and a few riceballs and bread, "Eat what you want to," she told him, "But get back to bed you don't need to feel even worse. You always tell me not to overwork myself and the same goes to you." As she tried to force him back into the bed she didn't notice the ID that had fallen out of her pocket. Tadashi blinked, bending down to pick it up and with wide eyes showed Akira.

"Hikari!?" Akira yelled as the now blonde girl stared at her and then at the ID. "Why did you change your hair? Hikari looked so cute before, well you still do look cute." She hugged her old friend tightly before staring across at Kei who was in a dismal sort of position. "So it happened," she whispered, her head bowed again. Tadashi walked across to the table and sat in a chair watching them. "I thought you promised Oji-san not to get yourself worked up again after what happened last time."

"After..." Hikari began as Kei clasped a hand over Akira's mouth, wanting her to stop speaking. "What happened last time?"

"You mean when Kei caught that cold that landed him in th..." as Tadashi stared at the former blonde and the devil behind him, "th-th-th..."

Hikari blinked, tilting her head to the side unsure what to think, "The what? What happened?" she asked fearfully not sure what to do if Kei's condition didn't get better soon.

"I just had to go to the hospital to have a checkup," he lied causing Akira to look away, that wasn't the whole truth but she didn't know how to get Kei to confess what had really happened.

"It was more than a checkup," Tadashi added, "Weren't you hospitalized for three weeks because you caught the flu and due to all the damage you'd done to your body you couldn't fight it off very well?"

Kei glared at him again, unsure what the damage Tadashi had done was and gazed back at Hikari who just stared at the floor, "Satoru-ji must be worried about you then. Sui and Midori-san must be as well, instead of running away and avoiding your grandfather you should be working out a deal with ji-san. He's very understanding so it shouldn't be too much trouble. I don't know how to help you when you're sick like this Kei but I'm sure that ji-san has a better idea about it."

"He won't want me back," he shivered before Hikari pushed the phone towards him again.

"How do you know if you don't try."

**Meanwhile**

"Have you had any news from Nii-chan yet?" Sui asked his father as he entered the house. Satoru bowed his head, putting his thumbs to his forehead and then very slowly shook his head.

"He hasn't called, last time I saw him was when he was sick. I'm hoping that he's gotten better," he whispered still struggling with doing the work for the meeting in two days time. "I just hope that he's eating alright, he had trouble with that the last time he was sick."

"I remember," Sui replied sadly as he moved his foot from side to side. As they remained in this position, Satoru lifted his head hearing his phone. He had given up on thinking that Kei would call him, it was more than obvious that his son needed his space. There was still this aching gap though, it came from missing someone and that's exactly what he was doing. "Should I get..." Sui began before staring at the name, "It says that it's coming from nii-chan."

Satoru's eyes widened and he stood up, taking the phone and opening it, "Kei?" he asked hopefully before hearing Hikari's voice.

"_Oji-san, we need to crash somewhere for a couple of days. I'm okay by myself but it's Takishima, he needs help and I don't know-o-o-o"_

"_'tou-san" Kei croaked, his voice sounding incredibly bad, "Hikari's stressing too much, I'm fine." With those words said he began to cough, feeling his chest sink in painfully._

Satoru frowned hearing that said, "I want to talk to Hikari again," he spoke stubbornly. "I know when you're not feeling well. I don't care what happened or why you keep running from me, I don't care what consequences you're hoping to protect me from but papa's coming to get you." Satoru told him before he heard Hikari's voice again.

"_Oji-san, we're at a hotel in Tokyo, the address is...."_

After jotting down the address Satoru grabbed his jacket and looked at Sui. "I'm bringing Kei home so try and get some blankets and a hot water bottle out. I'll try to sort something out soon but it sounds like he's sicker than last time so...just prepare things for him."

**End Chapter Seventeen: Well them running away didn't take much but I will use that again ^.^ so don't **

**worry. It'll be there when something else about the past happens.**

**Thank you reviewers Ch. 16**

bwahahahaXD, Chrusten Kayle, dittoeevee8888, pickleSidekickfanatics

**Note: I'm not going to update this soon since I want to leave it and see if it grows. But thank you for all the people that have kept with me it means so much to me ^.^**


	18. Chapter Eighteen :: Physical Condition

**Chapter Eighteen :: Physical Condition**

"_If his condition doesn't improve then I don't think we have any other choice but to send him to the hospital. Which means that we need 'tou-san to agree," Satoru said very weakly as he felt Kei's fever again._

Hikari took a very deep breath as she stared up at the doors to the Takishima building. She knew how risky going in here was but she had to do it. Seeing Kei's condition brought her the worst feelings ever. They would never let her in if she tried like this. She needed to strike up a deal with this man no matter what. Watching the door open, she slipped around the corner and stood very still by the side hoping to not get caught.

Whilst she stood there, she bowed her head and felt someone's presence before her. She looked up not knowing what to do. Staring at the woman she gave a very weak smile, "Midori-san?" As she continued to watch Midori she noticed the depression in her eyes. "Ah, you're here to see the president too aren't you?"

"I've never seen him this way," Midori spoke very dismally, "It's because of that bastard," she growled, "If he even started to care about his own grandson. Still, that man wouldn't do such a thing. I think that if you left he'd be able to go to the hospital, but he'd give up hope. If you could find some way to destroy that man."

"To destroy who?" Kaname asked as he exited with two of his colleagues, "Are you finally willing to give in?" he asked Hikari.

Midori stared back at the girl before frowning, "You've nearly murdered two of the people in your family you sick bastard," she growled. "You know that unless you drop these charges against him he won't be able to get treated in the hospital."

"I think that is his choice," Kaname replied in a very formal manner, all happiness seemed to be gone from his eyes but after knowing Kei for so many years, he knew that his grandson could make it through anything. It was only a cold now which meant that he would soon recover. "Unless he is willing to give in I will not drop the charges." He gave a nod to his colleagues as they walked past him.

"Then how about we have a challenge jii-san" Hikari spoke, leaning forward and directing a finger at the man's chest. "If I win then you clear the charges you have against Takishima. You know that he's sick. Takishima means a lot to me."

"So why do you continue to be with my grandson?" Kaname asked, "Your presence is the thing that's hurting him."

"You're the bastard who's hurting him, you really are the worst. I could barely understand that you had to leave for your stupid meeting the night that mum passed away. You left someone who loved you more than anyone else in the world, you killed her!! I should have known that it was no good to try to reason with an asshole like you." Midori felt the tears well up in her eyes again, "I had to watch mother dying, and now I have to see my son in the exact same position but the difference is that he can't get any help!"

Something flashed through Kaname's face at that point and he bowed his head again. "Is he really sick enough that you have to come to me? He's strong so he can..."

"Takishima can't fight it off for long," Hikari whispered feeling incredibly awkward. "I'm not about to run away from him, I'm not able to do that to him again. I may be an idiot but I know that above everything else I love him. If I have to run a million miles or swim to China or, or write a billion pages I will show you that I love him, that I'm worthy of him."

As they stood there their discussion was interrupted by a panting fifteen year old, "Have...you...seen...nii-chan?" Sui asked, deep concern in his eyes. As he looked up he saw Kaname's extremely concerned expression.

"Sui, what happened?" Midori asked, as Hikari dashed away not knowing which direction she was going, she just needed to find him. "Are you sure that he's gone? You know that last time, he just fell over because he was trying to go downstairs."

Kaname's eyes widened again, he had never imagined his grandson to be going through that pain. Without another word, he put a hand over his mouth, starting to shake and pulled out his phone. After dialling the number and waiting he got through, "It's over. End it. Print a retraction that's an order." As he got off the phone his hands started shaking and he looked up to see Satoru holding a ghost in his arms.

"I found him collapsed just outside, Hikari's calling for an ambulance. I can't get him to wake up!" Satoru yelled as Kaname's eyes caught onto the nineteen year old, to him it appeared that Satoru was holding a corpse but that this corpse looked like his grandson. That scared him. With a shaking hand, Kaname reached out before taking the boy's wrist as his arm fell limp. No one had seen him in such a condition before, he was always the type who would be strong enough to never get near to this condition.

Kaname paled a little as he felt how weak the teens pulse was but at least it was there. "Kei," he spoke with a bowed head, feeling as guilty as he had before, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't do anything you know!?" Midori yelled at him as she blocked him from Satoru, "What did you think he was? Some super human!? You're the worst and to approach him at this point! Who do you think you are!?"

"I'm his grandfather Midori," Kaname spoke sharply, "I DO happen to be his grandfather and I admit, I thought that he was stronger than this."

"I used to think that Nii-chan wasn't human too," Sui admitted before looking back at Hikari and the ambulance. The relief was shown on his face as two ambulance workers came out with a stretcher. "He'll be okay won't he?" he had to ask the doctor, "Won't he?"

"I can't answer your question, I will let someone ride with him though I can not take all of you."

"Take her then," Kaname spoke surprisingly as he pushed Hikari forward. She barely had time to blink back at him before grabbing onto Satoru's arm and dragging her with him. She had wished to have the strength to reach back for Kaname but that side of her had been hurt.

As Kei was put onto the ambulance, he was immediately hooked up to a drip and to an oxygen mask. Hikari stared at him in a semi-dead manner before looking up at Satoru. "Was...was it this bad last time?"

Satoru blinked back at her before dropping his head, "I don't know."

**A Week Later**

Hikari staggered home after boarding the train, she had dropped out of the American university once Kaname had called off the police and was in the middle of transferring to the university which Kei attended. She'd already taken the necessary tests but things felt very wrong to her, she was concerned about him. She went and visited Kei ever day but he hadn't woken up. His body was making a very gradual recovery causing her worry to become stronger. She had been the cause of this.

Since she was not on the run any longer, she had dyed her hair back to its natural color even though it was quite a bit shorter. As she got nearer the house she looked across to see Akira sitting outside. "Hey," she smiled coming over to her old friend, "Why are you here? Did you want to talk to me about something?"

"Finn wants to see everyone over at her house," Akira whispered as she looked up at Hikari, getting up, she wrapped her arms around the girl she cared for the most. "Hikari, how is he?" From just hearing Akira ask her that question, Hikari felt the tears well up in her eyes but she shook her head. There was no need to lose her strength in front of her friends, that would just give them unneeded trouble.

"When I went over there today the doctors say that he's doing a lot better, his heartbeat is stronger. I knew that Takishima wouldn't lose to just anything. I'm going to be the next one to beat him when he gets better," she put a hand behind her back, starting to laugh uncomfortably. The truth was that she had no idea when or even if Kei would open his eyes, that hurt her the most.

"Hikari," Akira tried to smile, pulling her friend towards her car, "I wanted to tell you something that I've only told that idiot." Bowing her head, she appeared extremely nervous, "Tadashi and I, we're going to be getting married soon." As she said this, she saw Hikari starting to smile, and blushed. "I was really hoping that you could be my maid of honor Hikari."

"Of course!" the eternal second place brat smiled, raising her arm in the air to show her confidence, "I'll be sure to be the best maid of honor that I can be! I'll prove that I'm capable of it and of making your wedding day the best day of your life."

Akira took another breath, pushing her hands over her cheeks and then gazed at her feet, "And there is another thing. I'm going to be having one of those stupid Tadashi's offspring." After saying that she started to shake in fear, she loved Tadashi, and this might be the thing that she wanted the most but, what would everyone else think? Even if everyone else from the S.A was pleased for her what about Sumire? "I want to have the baby."

"Then do it," Hikari grinned, closing her eyes in support. "I'm so happy for you, I think that any child that the two of you have will be adorable and you have all the motherly instincts. Also, imagine if its a girl."

"Girl?" Akira asked, her eyes lighting up at that thought. Her own daughter, someone to spoil, and dress up, and teach everything to. Her own child. "I think that I'll try to do it," she nodded.

Hikari smiled, now giving her a thumbs up, "That's the spirit," she chirped before starting to feel extremely uncomfortable. She had honestly wanted a child, one of his children but would that opportunity be too late for her? She felt as if she was losing him again, that was all that consumed her mind because that was what she feared the most.

**Sorry it took me so long to put this new chapter up. I just read Ch.99 as well ^.^ and I'm hoping to purchase one of the drama CDs soon anyway. **

**Anyway,**

**Thank you people who reviewed Chapter Seventeen**

bwahahaha XD, Chrysten Kayle, dittoeevee8888, FreakingAgro,

**Also please tell me if you can recommend a manga that you think I'd like, I try to follow three at a time and since S.A ended I'm looking for a new one. (Others I'm reading: Skip Beat and La Corda D'oro)**


	19. Chapter Nineteen :: Unexpected Rivalry

**Chapter Nineteen: Unexpected Rivalry**

"Hikari!!" Finn smiled, launching herself on her old friend, "Hikari!! I can't believe that you're here, I missed you so much. I was so so upset when you were gone." Pulling away she looked at Hikari, tilting her head to the side, "So where's the stalker?"

"If you're talking about nii-chan," Sui commented as he sat in the corner, "Then he's in the hospital. The doctors don't think that he'll be able to recover this time," as he said that, Hikari felt a tear creep down her cheek. Looking away from anyone she refused to let them see her cry.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, bowing her head, "I should never have played around with the idea of death, if it wasn't for that then Takishima would be alright right now."

"Hikari," Sakura suddenly spoke up, "I'm sorry about getting excited about seeing you again but, after I thought about it," she took a deep breath, looking at the ground and then stared up a sense of coldness in her eyes. "I think it would be best if you were to leave Kei alone and I'm not the only person to think so."

"What are you talking about!?" Finn asked, her eyes widening as she put her arms around Hikari again, "You think that stalker would be any better off without Hikari. You agree with me right Ryuu?"

The red head took a deep breath in before nodding, "Kei might be weaker than he was before but he needs Hikari. Without Hikari I think he'd just feel so much worse, right?" he asked looking over at Sui, who nodded in response.

"I think it might be better for him though," Jun commented, Ryuu turned around staring at him in shock. "I mean, there are other girls, ones who will make him change. I don't think that Hikari has that ability." Megumi picked up her board at that time with the words '_I agree'_

Akira stared at them in disbelief, she stood up before holding Hikari on the other side to Finn, putting a hand on top of the girl's head. "How can you say that?" she asked, "You haven't been around Kei all of these years and seen how much he's been hurting! He's finally happy again so just leave it alone, what if it was the person who you loved?"

"Jun-kun would never do something like that without trying to contact me afterwards. A good person isn't like that," Sakura commented as Hikari's eyes widened. Dropping onto the floor, she put her hands in front of her and then whispered in a soft voice.

"I apologize for all the trouble that I've caused."

Seeing Hikari this way, Tadashi stood up and came to her side, "I don't think it's right to attack Hikari like this, this is between her and Kei. They get to decide what to do. If you can't accept that then we'll talk together another time when Hikari doesn't feel that she needs to apologize to us but for now, you can leave."

"Alright," Sakura nodded before pulling Jun's hand and dragging him out. Yahiro put a hand on Megumi's head and leaned in closer to her.

"Do you still want to leave?" he asked her. She nodded and so he took her hand, he looked back at Hikari as he left, "Hikari, I want whatever will make Kei-kun happier." With that only two couples and a fifteen year old were left.

"I..." Hikari started to speak nervously, bowing down again, "I'm really sorry for making the choice that I did. I shouldn't have done that to Takishima and I doubt that he can ever forgive me."

From the side of the room there was the sound of 'Takishima laughing' as Sui stared at her, "You really must be stupid," he told her, "Nii-chan's not angry at you at all. He understands what went on with jii-san, he's just in the hospital because he overworked himself, he'll be out of there soon."

Ryuu took another breath in before nodding, "I hope that's correct, anyway Tadashi was telling us that he had some news."

"Really?" Finn asked looking at the boy as Akira looked down, going to her fiancee's side whilst blushing, "What is it? It's alright if I know right?"

"We're going to get married in three months, I asked Akira's parents recently and they said it was okay." He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling himself sweat as the next part came out, "And I'm gonna have a bear cub."

Ryuu froze before staring at him not sure how to respond, he blinked trying to think about that before Finn suddenly yelled out. "Ryuu! I want to get a cat!" That line propelled the red head into another animal based daydream.

"Finn?" Hikari blinked up at the foreign girl, "Are you...jealous because I think that you and Ryuu are a good couple as well, there's nothing to worry about there."

"Really," Finn mused before smiling at Akira, "Then I wish you lots of luck." As soon as Finn had said that, Sui's phone gave a buzz and he looked at it.

"It's a text from 'tou-san," he commented before turning very white whilst staring at the phone he began to shiver, putting his head, face down upon his knees. "Nii-chan," he began in a very weak voice, "His condition has gotten worse, he has to wear an oxygen mask now because he's finding it hard to breathe."

As he said that, Hikari started to go back to the door, she had to go to the hospital and see him, no matter what. She stood there starting to cry for a while before seeing the five people behind her. As she started to shake, Akira held her tightly as Tadashi leaned across, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Let's go see him together."

**Meanwhile**

Iori took a very deep breath in as he faced the direction in which the dreaded hospital room was. That room where his little sister had asked to go so that she could imagine she was at Hakusenkan where her big brother had gone. That room where, where she had died. Unable to take it any longer, he looked away. The room had another person in it now, he wasn't aware as to who nor did he want to find out, however, it was not his sister. As he stood very still he decided to go back to the waiting room and sit down there. Turning around his eyes widened as he spotted Satoru. This man was as bad as his father in law.

With a deep breath in, Iori punched the wall right in front of Satoru and gave him a rather menacing glance, "I want to kill you Takishima trash right now!" Satoru looked up before taking a breath in, not allowing himself to smile at this point and attempted to pass Iori who started laughing harder out of exhaustion. "So I guess you think you're too mature to get into a fight with a nineteen year old, same age as your pathetic, worthless son."

Satoru stopped at that point, he was never a violent or even a confident man but he wanted to rip this boy's head off. Iori stood there, seeing this anger before he was grabbed from behind by another man and then lifted up in the air without warning. Satoru's eyes widened as he came after them and found that the two men were outside.

Iori froze as he looked up at Jiro Hanazono, he had only met this man once, a month before he had proposed to Hikari. He had seemed so even tempered then, he had been happy for his daughter at that time. Unfortunately, now this man had the same eyes as a killer. "Tell me what you did to my daughter," he spoke with his arms folded across his chest. "Hikari hasn't been the same since then so tell me what you did to her."

"Less than Kei Takishima did," Iori replied, he had changed completely since that incident but not because of what he had done to Hikari but what had happened to his sister. "You knew she was holding off for him, you could have told me not to."

"So it's my fault then?" Jiro asked as he continued staring ahead of him, he wanted to bring this kid all the pain he had brought to Hikari! "I do not interfere with my daughter's decisions, I will advise her, and I am there to help but, other than that, no. And are you telling me that you made my..." without another word, he looked back at Iori who was acting very casual as if it was to be expected, as if he hadn't done anything wrong before BAM! Jiro Hanazono caused the eighteen year old to fall unconscious.

As he stood there, he kept his head bowed with some awkward breaths not knowing what to do with this trash. He didn't care about making this boy faint, he had taken his daughter's purity so he deserved to be killed for all he cared. As Jiro stood still however, a nurse dashed out from the hospital.

"Ah! Takishima-san!?" she yelled in a high, flighty voice, "Takishima-san?"

Satoru lifted his head once he heard his name, at that point he turned and stared at the nurse, dashing towards her. "I'm Takishima, Satoru. Kei...how is he?" As he asked her that a sense of gloom appeared over her face, "How is he? He's alive right? Right?"

The nurse started shivering at this point before staring up into the man's eyes and nodded, "He's alive, barely surviving. He's just...he's awake now so I just wanted to."

Before she could say another word, Satoru had bolted towards the hospital room without another thought and entered the room. With his hands upon his knees, he took a few breaths in before seeing his son. It was extremely strange seeing him this way, he appeared so exhausted, and was still wearing that oxygen mask, but his eyes were open. That was something good at least.

Struggling to sit up, the black haired boy looked at his father before collapsing into the bed. He had never felt this bad in his entire life, it was as if he had already died. He pushed a hand up to the mask, and it fell off. After placing his hand there, and trying again a few times he was able to lift it, sliding it to his cheek. "H.....H....Hey..." he struggled, "I...I..." He froze, his eyes beginning to slip closed but he wanted to keep awake.

"Kei," Satoru smiled weakly, he walked to his son's side, placed a hand on his extremely cold forehead and slipped the mask over his mouth again. "Stay still for papa alright? Hikari-chan should be here soon too, and mama, and Sui. "Tou-san has even given you consent to stay with Hikari-chan, that's good right?"

With an extremely shaky, ice cold hand, Kei reached up to hold his father's arm, he seriously had never felt like this before, and fighting this emotion would take a lot of work. He slipped the mask off again, "I...I...I'm...sorry. Th...this...mig...ht...be...wh...at...wi...ns"

"How dare you say that Kei Takishima!" Hikari yelled as she dashed in, walking over to his side, she put the mask on properly, and looked right into his eyes. "I know you hate to lose so prove that you can win. Just don't be stubborn, and give up. You're not the kind of person who gives up, and that's one of the reasons why...why I love you so much!"

**End Chapter Nineteen**

**Oh, and I've kind of given up on doing the memory things [apart from finishing the one with Iori] because that's the focus of my other fic "Life Lie"**

**Anyway, thank you very very much reviewers of Chapter 18**

bwahahaha XD, CrzyChibi, FreakingAgro, 17, .lhy-chan., OPFAN, The world may never know :P, Tyouhkriu,


	20. Chapter 20 ::Once in a Lifetime Weakness

**Chapter Twenty :: Once in a Lifetime Weakness**

**One week later**

"Ah! Hikari!" Akira squealed as she spun around, holding close to her friend, "You look so cute in this dress, I want to do your hair too." Hikari bowed her head, nodded and then looked up at Akira who was in a beautiful, off-white dress. "I can't believe that stupid Tadashi."

"You think he's really that bad?" Sakura asked, avoiding eye contact with Hikari at all times, "I think that a guy who lies is worse. Lying is the worst thing that you can..." Hikari stared up at her at that point, and felt her stomach churn. She knew full well that she was the reason why Kei was currently hospitalized. If she hadn't have lied to him, it would never have gotten this bad.

"I think that there are a lot worse things than lying to cover things up," Finn sighed, "Before my brother was born I grew up lying to people. Ryuu was able to understand that, and so he helped me lie too. If you're doing it to protect someone who you care about that's a pretty noble thing, at least I'd like to think so."

"Aww, Hikari-chan!" Akira smiled as she pulled Hikari towards the hair accessories, "You have to try some of these on for me."

Standing in front of them Hikari froze staring at a beret with pink gems on it with "#2" in diamonds. She offered that clip a semi-vacant expression before turning back to Akira. "Let's make this wedding the best ever right!?" she smiled, masking the fear inside of her.

"Do you want a lift there?" the bride-to-be asked, "I think we're going to choose these dresses so you're free to go, and see him."

"Ah no," Hikari smiled weakly, she backed away from Akira a little before putting on a happy face, "Let's just put our hard work into making the wedding preparations."

"So once again you're not with him when he needs you," Sakura whispered as she looked away, her grudge completely obvious. Sure this wasn't the moral choice that she would have picked but it was the one that Hikari had picked.

"Do you like Kei?" Finn asked staring across at Sakura, "I mean, do you want to go out with him? It seems that way to me, otherwise it would probably be easier to lighten up and have the fun that planning all these things can bring. Plus, I get to wear this really pretty dress for Ryuu."

Sakura stood very still as she heard the princess's words, "I find that once someone betrays a certain trust that it's not wise to come back, no matter how welcome the person may appear to be. Jun-kun would never betray me as Hikari betrayed Kei, especially since she chose to start dating again whilst he couldn't. It's the worst thing that someone can do."

"I'm really sorry about that," Hikari whispered, closing her eyes as she imagined the pain that her prince had had to face these past few years. "I know that I'm the reason that he's in the hospital right now, I don't know if I can forgive myself, but I'd like to stay beside him. Even though I won't be able to challenge him for a long time, I realized when I was away just how deeply I care for him."

"Then go see the idiot," Akira replied as she looked away, "I have to meet with Sumire-san today anyway," at that she shivered not sure what that woman would make of this. Hopefully something good. She had been dating Tadashi for coming close to four years now. It was the pregnancy that she was more afraid of telling her about.

As she thought that, she looked at herself in the mirror before hearing a voice that she didn't want to hear. "So here you are bear lady, I was trying to track you down."

Sakura's eyes lit up as she stared at Tadashi with his relaxed smile, arms behind his head, and leaning back a little. Trying to avert her eyes she looked at the idiot and walked over, pulling his hand. "You don't see the bride in a wedding dress! It's really bad luck," she sighed. She stood quite still, making sure that Tadashi wouldn't look that way again, as she was standing there a shoe came flying through the air as it struck Tadashi on the head.

"You really stupid idiot!!" Akira snapped at him, "What do you think you're doing coming in here!?"

"My mother set up a meeting with her this afternoon," the man commented, rubbing the sore part of his head, "So, I just wanted to tell you that. I also wanted to ask you about cake! What kind of cake do you think we're going to have? Also, don't you think that they'd have some underwear here as well. I mean it is supposedly a very important night," he grinned before the second shoe hit him on the head.

"You idiot!" Akira snapped again, "If you don't get out of here then there won't be any skimpy underwear, you perverted moron!"

"That's great too," Tadashi laughed, "No underwear, anyway I'm going to go now. Ryuu and I promised Kei that we'd come to visit him," with that he turned to leave. Before he had walked out, he felt someone grab him from behind and turned to see Hikari there, her head bowed.

"Can I come with you as well?" she very weakly spoke, carrying the same tone of voice, and facial expression of a young widow.

Tadashi nodded before tilting his head to the side, "Get changed, and we'll go. You wanna come too bear lady?"

"Later, I'll go see him later," Akira replied as she turned her back on her fiancee a little, "I have to discuss something with him alone."

**Meanwhile**

"Kei-sama, you really don't need to push yourself this far," Aoi commented as he watched the black haired boy clutch onto the side of the door, completely worn out. Inside he felt so pathetic, he was used to running this distance in only a couple of seconds so why couldn't he do that anymore? It was just a cold right? He should have gotten over it by now.

"You're making better improvement then the doctors said nii-chan," Sui spoke up, the concern in his eyes at seeing him like this. "Nii-chan do you think that you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!!" Kei snapped back, unable to keep his emotions in check. He felt so weak at this point, he couldn't even walk across the room without wanting to pass out, and in front of all these people it was embarrassing.

Satoru walked over to his son, "Kei, it's alright. All we want to do is help you. You want papa to help you again, you seem a bit worn out, if Hikari-chan were to see you like this."

"She won't see me like this!" the nineteen year old yelled again, it really was difficult to keep his emotions in order and it scared him. He didn't know what had brought him to this condition, what had landed him in the hospital came from trying to run away from it all right? To run away with Hikari, sure he had gained a little sickness from the stress, but nothing to get him into this situation. Nothing that he knew of anyway.

"It's because you tried to drown yourself nii-chan, because you don't eat, because your body has been weakening ever since you were on life support for the sixth time. That's why it's so hard for you," Sui commented, able to read his big brother's mind. " 'Tou-san told me about the X-rays, how the doctor said that if your body gained anymore strain then it might be enough to kill you, then you have to be an idiot and run off with that stupid girl."

"Don't talk about Hikari that way!" Kei snapped at the fifteen year old.

"Yeah," a voice sounded from the doorway, "Don't talk about Hikari that way, she's much much worse than just being stupid. She's a murderer as well," hearing that, Kei delivered a glare to Iori. Unsure as to why he'd be here or how he could find his room so easily. "You know, you really do look pathetic. The perfect Kei Takishima is inside a hospital, in the room where my little sister died as well."

Kei stared at him, feeling incredibly sickened at his presence, "It's not Hikari's fault that your sister died, I apologize for that but it isn't Hikari's fault so don't you dare blame her," he hissed, a devil appearing behind him.

"You're worthless you know," Iori whispered, his heart hurting at seeing a Takishima in this room, it was Kaname Takishima who had been responsible for his sister's death, however, this guy was even worse."You deserve to die," he spoke before launching a punch right at Kei, but his hand was skilfully grabbed not by the nineteen year old but by the thirty nine year old.

Satoru gave a very firm look at Iori, filled with one emotion that no one expect from him, anger. "I'm warning you, leave my son alone or you'll be dealing with me. I have no doubt that Kei can beat you when he feels better, but for now...if you don't leave my son alone I will do all that I can to get revenge."

**Thank you Reviewers Chapter 19**

:D, CrzyChibi, dittoeevee8888, FreakingAgro, Ice-creamy-life, .lhy-chan, pickleSidekicKfanatics,

**Thank you people who have favourited this fic**

Abby-Abigail, Aiko426, Akira Sasaki, Alice Mary Cullen Brandon, Amaranth the Immortal, Belle Sparrow, bwahahahaXD, chibi-prince, chibiXtenshi, chiizecake, Chrysten Kayle, conan-lover, CrzyChibi, Dark Shining Light, darkanimelover08, delphis865, dittoeevee8888, Eternal Butterfly, Feather berry, FreakingAgro, Ice-creamy-life, kookycookier, , Lady-Rinoa14, .lhy-chan, Lotusbitch, love is killing me, lunalovegood023, metalchocobo13, murasakiNeko13, nikkuchan, OneRogueAngel, OPFAN, p3paula, pickleSidekicKfanatics, Sakukara95, sakura48, Sakuralinh, shemiXgurl, -siMpLe-reActiON-, theduckoverthere, tinymarauder, WhispersOfTheWind, XenismaJX, xXLowSelf-EsteemXx, XxTama-Chan'sGirl44xX, Yaseneko, yuenying848

**Thank you people who have added this story to alerts**

Abby-Abigail, Aiko426, baka-at-work, Belle Sparrow,bwahahahaXD, CelestialExplorer,chibi-prince, chibiXtenshi,Chrysten Kayle, conan-lover, CrzyChibi, dancingtenten,darkanimelover08, delphis865, dittoeevee8888, dreamerxofxroses, dreamy712, driftingwanderer, fallendemise, FreakingAgro, Ice-creamy-life,Lady-Rinoa14, LaugingAngelsGibberish, love is killing me,MurasakiNeko13, Nicnivan,nikkuchan,OPFAN, p3paula, pickleSidekicKfanatics, polyskinha, sassyeve15406, shadesofgreen13, Sweetmint-Ruu,theduckoverthere, Tori Kay, TrueLighT,WhispersOfTheWind, X.-Neko-Chan.x.X, xpoisoned-black-rosesx, xXLowSelf-EsteemXx, yuenying848

**Thank you to the two C2s which have accepted this fic**

KeiXHikari and sarah's collection


End file.
